1. Tissue Compartments
In multicellular organisms, cells that are specialized to perform common functions are usually organized into cooperative assemblies embedded in a complex network of secreted extracellular macromolecules, the extracellular matrix (ECM), to form specialized tissue compartments. Individual cells in such tissue compartments are in contact with ECM macromolecules. The ECM helps hold the cells and compartments together and provides an organized lattice or scaffold within which cells can migrate and interact with one another. In many cases, cells in a compartment can be held in place by direct cell-cell adhesions. In vertebrates, such compartments may be of four major types, a connective tissue (CT) compartment, an epithelial tissue (ET) compartment, a muscle tissue (MT) compartment and a nervous tissue (NT) compartment, which are derived from three embryonic germ layers: ectoderm, mesoderm and endoderm. The NT and portions of the ET compartments are differentiated from the ectoderm; the CT, MT and certain portions of the ET compartments are derived from the mesoderm; and further portions of the ET compartment are derived from the endoderm.
1.1. Extracellular Matrix
The ECM is an intricate network of secreted extracellular macromolecules that largely fills the extracellular space in the tissue compartments and comprises large polymeric complexes of glycosaminoglycans (GAGs) and proteoglycans. GAGs are negatively charged unbranched polysaccharide chains comprising repeating disaccharide units. Each repeating disaccharide unit of a GAG chain contains an amino sugar (N-acetylglucosamine or N-acetyl glucosamine), which in most cases is sulfated, and an -uronic acid (glucuronic or iduronic acid). Four main types of GAG molecules are distinguished based on sugar residues, type of linkage, number and location of sulfate groups: (1) hyaluronan; (2) chondroitan sulfate and dermatan sulfate; (3) heparan sulfate and heparin; and (4) keratin sulfate.
GAG chains are inflexible and tend to adopt extended conformations occupying a huge volume relative to their mass, forming gels even at low concentrations. Their high density of negative charges attracts cations, such as Na+, that are effective in osmotic absorption of large amounts of water into the matrix. This creates high turgor enabling the ECM to withstand compressive forces.
Hyaluronan (also termed hyaluronic acid or hyaluronate) (HA), which comprises a regular repeating sequence of up to 25,000 nonsulfated disaccharide units, serves many functions, many of which depend on the binding of HA-binding proteins and proteoglycans, which are either themselves constituents of the ECM or are integral constituents of cell surfaces. For example, HA resists compressive forces in joints as a major constituent of joint fluid serving as a lubricant; serves as a space filler during embryonic development; creates a cell-free space in epithelial compartment to allow cell migration during the formation of heart, cornea and other organs; and plays a role in wound repair. Excess HA is usually degraded by hyaluronidase.
All GAGs, except for HA, are covalently linked to proteins in the form of proteoglycans. During their synthesis, the polypeptide chain of proteoglycans is synthesized on membrane-bound ribosomes and threaded into the lumen of endoplasmic reticulum, from which they are sorted in the Golgi apparatus, and assembled with polysaccharide chains. While still in the Golgi, proteoglycans undergo a series of sequential and coordinated sulfation and epimerization reactions to produce sulfated proteoglycans. Sulfated and nonsulfated proteoglycans then travel through the Golgi network and are ultimately secreted into the ECM by exocytosis with the help of secretory vesicles.
Proteoglycans are heterogenous molecules, with core proteins ranging in molecular weight from 10 kD to about 600 kD and with attached GAG chains varying in number and type, further modified by a complex variable pattern of sulfate groups. At least one of the proteoglycan sugar side chains is a GAG; the core protein is usually a glycoprotein, but may comprise up to 95% carbohydrate by weight, mostly as long unbranched GAG chains up to at least 80 sugar residues long.
Proteoglycans along with their attached GAG chains regulate the activities of secreted macromolecules. They can serve as selective molecular sieves regulating a size-based trafficking of molecules and cells, and play a role in cell-cell signaling. Proteoglycans modulate the activities of secreted factors, such as growth factors and cytokines, by binding to them. For example, binding of fibroblast growth factor (FGF) to heparan sulfate chains of proteoglycans is required for FGF activation of its cell surface receptors. On the other hand, for example, binding of a ubiquitous growth regulatory factor, such as transforming growth factor 0 (TGF-β) to core proteins of several ECM proteoglycans, such as decorin, results in inhibition of TGF-β activity. Proteoglycans also bind and regulate the activities of other types of secreted proteins, such as proteases and protease inhibitors. Cell-surface proteoglycans also may act as co-receptors: for example, syndecan binds to FGF and presents it to the FGF-receptor. Similarly, betaglycan binds to TGF-β and presents it to TGF-β receptors.
Collagens and elastin are the major fibrous proteins of the ECM. Collagens comprise a family of highly characteristic fibrous proteins and are a major component of skin and bone. Collagen fibers consist of globular units of the collagen subunit tropocollagen. Each tropocollagen subunit molecule comprises three polypeptide chains, called a chains, each exhibiting a left-handed helical conformation, that are wrapped around each other in a right-handed coiled coil structure, also called a triple helix or super helix. A characteristic feature of collagen is a repeating tripeptide unit comprising Glycine-Proline-X or Glycine-X-Hydroxyproline, where X may be any amino acid. The presence of Glycine at every third position in a collagen unit is critical for maintaining the coiled coil structure, since each repeating glycine residue sits on the interior axis of the helix, which sterically hinders bulkier sidechains. Prolines and hydroxyprolines help stabilize the triple helix. Collagen is secreted as procollagen molecules, which undergo proteolytic processing and subsequent assembly to form collagenous fibrils. Collagens are highly glycosylated during protein trafficking through intracellular secretory pathways.
Collagens are classified into various types depending on the nature of their a chains. Table 1 lists types of collagen, composition, class and distribution. (Reproduced from Shoulders and Raines, Annu. Rev. Biochem. 2009, 78: 929-958 and Bailey's Textbook of Microscopic Anatomy, Kelly et al., Williams and Wilkins, 18th edition, 1984).
TABLE 1Collagen Type, Class and DistributionCollagenTypeCompositionClassDistributionIα1[I]2α2[I]FibrillarDermis, tendon, ligament, bone,corneaIIα1[II]3FibrillarCartilage, intervertebral disc,vitreous bodyIIIα1[III]3FibrillarFetal skin, cardiovascular system,basal lamina, intestine.IVα1[IV]2α2[IV];NetworkBasal lamina, external laminaα3[IV]α4[IV]α5[IV];α5[IV]2α6[IV]Vα1[V]3;FibrillarBone, dermis, cornea, placentaα1[V]2α2[V];A1[V]α2[V]α3[V]VIα1[VI]α2[VI]α3[VI];NetworkBone, cartilage, cornea, dermisα1[VI]α2[VI]α4[VI]VIIα1[VII]2α2[VII]Anchoring fibrilDermis, bladderVIIIα1[VIII]3;NetworkDermis, brain, heart, kidneyα2[VIII]3;α1[VIII]2α2[VIII]IXα1[IX]α2[IX]α3[IX]FACITaCartilage, cornea, vitreousXα1[X]3NetworkCartilageXIα1[XI]α2[XI]α3[XI]FibrillarCartilage, intervertebral discXIIα1[XII]3FACITDermis, tendonXIIIα1[XIII]3MACITaEndothelial cells, dermis, eye, heartXIVα1[XIV]3FACITBone, dermis, cartilageXVMULTIPLEXINaCapillaries, testis, kidney, heart,boneXVIFACITDermis, kidneyXVIIα1[XVII]3MACITHemidesmosomes in epitheliaXVIIIMULTIPLEXINBasal lamina, liverXIXFACITBasal laminaXXFACITCorneaXXIFACITStomach, kidneyXXIIFACITTissue junctionsXXIIIMACITHeart, retinaXXIVFibrillarBone, corneaXXVMACITBrain, heart, testisXXVIFACITTestis, ovaryXXVIIDermis, sciatic nerveXXIXDermisaAbbreviations: FACIT, fibril-associated collagen with interrupted triple helices; MACIT, membrane-associated collagen with interrupted triple helices; MULTIPLEXIN, multiple triple helix domains.
A network of elastic fibers in the ECM offers resilience and elasticity so that organs are able to recoil following transient stretch. Elastic fibers primarily comprise the fibrous protein elastin, a highly hydrophobic protein about 750 amino acids in length that is rich in proline and glycine, is not glycosylated and is low in hydroxyproline and hyroxylysine. Elastin molecules are secreted into the ECM and assemble into elastic fibers close to the plasma membrane. Upon secretion, elastin molecules become highly cross-linked to form an extensive network of fibers and sheets.
The ECM also comprises many non-collagen adhesive proteins, usually with multiple domains containing binding sites of other macromolecules and for cell-surface receptors. One such adhesive protein, fibronectin, is a large glycoprotein comprising two subunits joined by a pair of disulfide bonds near the carboxy termini. Each subunit is folded into a series of rod-like domains interspersed by regions of flexible polypeptide chains. Each domain further comprises repeating modules of various types. One major type of fibronectin repeating module, called type III fibronectin repeat, is about 90 amino acids in length and occurs at least 15 times in each subunit. Fibronectin type III repeats have characteristic Arg-Gly-Asp (RGD) tripeptide repeats that function as binding sites for other proteins such as collagen, heparin or cell surface receptors. Fibronectin not only plays an important role in cell adhesion to the ECM, but also in guiding cell migration in vertebrate embryos.
Laminin, another adhesive glycoprotein of the ECM, is a major constituent (along with type IV collagen and another glycoprotein, entactin) of the basal lamina, a tough sheet of ECM formed at the base of epithelial cells. Laminin is a large flexible complex, about 850 kD in molecular weight, with three very long polypeptide chains arranged in the form of an asymmetric cross held together with disulfide bonds. Laminin contains numerous functional domains, e.g., one binds to type IV collagen, one to heparan sulfate, one to entactin and two or more to laminin receptor proteins on the cell surface.
1.2. Stem Cells
The term “stem cells” as used herein refers to undifferentiated cells having high proliferative potential with the ability to self-renew that can generate daughter cells that can undergo terminal differentiation into more than one distinct cell phenotype. Stem cells are distinguished from other cell types by two characteristics. First, they are unspecialized cells capable of renewing themselves through cell division, sometimes after long periods of inactivity. Second, under certain physiologic or experimental conditions, they can be induced to become tissue- or organ-specific cells with special functions. In some organs, such as the gut and bone marrow, stem cells regularly divide to repair and replace worn out or damaged tissues. In other organs, however, such as the pancreas and the heart, stem cells only divide under special conditions.
Embryonic stem cells (EmSC) are stem cells derived from an embryo that are pluripotent, i.e., they are able to differentiate in vitro into endodermal, mesodermal and ectodermal cell types.
Adult (somatic) stem cells are undifferentiated cells found among differentiated cells in a tissue or organ. Their primary role in vivo is to maintain and repair the tissue in which they are found. Adult stem cells have been identified in many organs and tissues, including brain, bone marrow, peripheral blood, blood vessels, skeletal muscles, skin, teeth, gastrointestinal tract, liver, ovarian epithelium, and testis. Adult stem cells are thought to reside in a specific area of each tissue, known as a stem cell niche, where they may remain quiescent (non-dividing) for long periods of time until they are activated by a normal need for more cells to maintain tissue, or by disease or tissue injury. Examples of adult stem cells include, but not limited to, hematopoietic stem cells, mesenchymal stem cells, neural stem cells, epithelial stem cells, and skin stem cells.
Hematopoietic Stem Cells (HSCs)
Hematopoietic stem cells (also known as the colony-forming unit of the myeloid and lymphoid cells (CFU-M,L), or CD34+ cells) are rare pluripotential cells within the blood-forming organs that are responsible for the continued production of blood cells during life. While there is no single cell surface marker exclusively expressed by hematopoietic stem cells, it generally has been accepted that human HSCs have the following antigenic profile: CD 34+, CD59+, Thy1+(CD90), CD38low/−, C-kit-/low and, lin−. CD45 is also a common marker of HSCs, except platelets and red blood cells. HSCs can generate a variety of cell types, including erythrocytes, neutrophils, basophils, eosinophils, platelets, mast cells, monocytes, tissue macrophages, osteoclasts, and the T and B lymphocytes. The regulation of hematopoietic stem cells is a complex process involving self-renewal, survival and proliferation, lineage commitment and differentiation and is coordinated by diverse mechanisms including intrinsic cellular programming and external stimuli, such as adhesive interactions with the micro-environmental stroma and the actions of cytokines.
Different paracrine factors are important in causing hematopoietic stem cells to differentiate along particular pathways. Paracrine factors involved in blood cell and lymphocyte formation are called cytokines. Cytokines can be made by several cell types, but they are collected and concentrated by the extracellular matrix of the stromal (mesenchymal) cells at the sites of hematopoiesis. For example, granulocyte-macrophage colony-stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and the multilineage growth factor IL-3 both bind to the heparan sulfate glycosaminoglycan of the bone marrow stroma. The extracellular matrix then presents these factors to the stem cells in concentrations high enough to bind to their receptors.
Mesenchymal Stem Cells (MSCs)
Mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) (also known as bone marrow stromal stem cells or skeletal stem cells) are non-blood adult stem cells found in a variety of tissues. They are characterized by their spindle-shape morphologically; by the expression of specific markers on their cell surface; and by their ability, under appropriate conditions, to differentiates along a minimum of three lineages (osteogenic, chondrogenic, and adipogenic).
No single marker that definitely delineates MSCs in vivo has been identified due to the lack of consensus regarding the MSC phenotype, but it generally is considered that MSCs are positive for cell surface markers CD105, CD166, CD90, and CD44 and that MSCs are negative for typical hematopoietic antigens, such as CD45, CD34, and CD14. As for the differentiation potential of MSCs, studies have reported that populations of bone marrow-derived MSCs have the capacity to develop into terminally differentiated mesenchymal phenotypes both in vitro and in vivo, including bone, cartilage, tendon, muscle, adipose tissue, and hematopoietic-supporting stroma. Studies using transgenic and knockout mice and human musculoskeletal disorders have reported that MSC differentiate into multiple lineages during embryonic development and adult homeostasis.
Analyses of the in vitro differentiation of MSCs under appropriate conditions that recapitulate the in vivo process have led to the identification of various factors essential for stem cell commitment. Among them, secreted molecules and their receptors (e.g., transforming growth factor-β), extracellular matrix molecules (e.g., collagens and proteoglycans), the actin cytoskeleton, and intracellular transcription factors (e.g., Cbfa1/Runx2, PPARγ, Sox9, and MEF2) have been shown to play important roles in driving the commitment of multipotent MSCs into specific lineages, and maintaining their differentiated phenotypes.
For example, it has been shown that osteogenesis of MSCs, both in vitro and in vivo, involves multiple steps and the expression of various regulatory factors. During osteogenesis, multipotent MSCs undergo asymmetric division and generate osteoprecursors, which then progress to form osteoprogenitors, preosteoblasts, functional osteoblasts, and eventually osteocytes. This progression from one differentiation stage to the next is accompanied by the activation and subsequent inactivation of transcription factors, i.e., Cbfa1/Runx2, Msx2, Dlx5, Osx, and expression of bone-related marker genes, i.e., osteopontin, collagen type I, alkaline phosphatase, bone sialoprotein, and osteocalcin.
Members of the Wnt family also have been shown to impact MSC osteogenesis. Wnts are a family of secreted cysteine-rich glycoproteins that have been implicated in the regulation of stem cell maintenance, proliferation, and differentiation during embryonic development. Canonical Wnt signaling increases the stability of cytoplasmic β-catenin by receptor-mediated inactivation of GSK-3 kinase activity and promotes β-catenin translocation into the nucleus. The active β-catenin/TCF/LEF complex then regulates the transcription of genes involved in cell proliferation. In humans, mutations in the Wnt co-receptor, LRP5, lead to defective bone formation. “Gain of function” mutation results in high bone mass, whereas “loss of function” causes an overall loss of bone mass and strength, indicating that Wnt signaling is positively involved in embryonic osteogenesis. Canonical Wnt signaling pathway also functions as a stem cell mitogen via stabilization of intracellular β-catenin and activation of the β-catenin/TCF/LEF transcription complex, resulting in activated expression of cell cycle regulatory genes, such as Myc, cyclin D1, and Msx1. When MSCs are exposed to Wnt3a, a prototypic canonical Wnt signal, under standard growth medium conditions, they show markedly increased cell proliferation and a decrease in apoptosis, consistent with the mitogenic role of Wnts in hematopoietic stem cells. However, exposure of MSCs to Wnt3a conditioned medium or overexpression of ectopic Wnt3a during osteogenic differentiation inhibits osteogenesis in vitro through β-catenin mediated down-regulation of TCF activity. The expression of several osteoblast specific genes, e.g., alkaline phosphatase, bone sialoprotein, and osteocalcin, is dramatically reduced, while the expression of Cbfa1/Runx2, an early osteo-inductive transcription factor is not altered, implying that Wnt3a-mediated canonical signaling pathway is necessary, but not sufficient, to completely block MSC osteogenesis. On the other hand, Wnt5a, a typical non-canonical Wnt member, has been shown to promote osteogenesis in vitro. Since Wnt3a promotes MSC proliferation during early osteogenesis, it is thought likely that canonical Wnt signaling functions in the initiation of early osteogenic commitment by increasing the number of osteoprecursors in the stem cell compartment, while non-canonical Wnt drives the progression of osteoprecursors to mature functional osteoblasts.
Epithelial Stem Cells.
An epithelial membrane is a continuous multicellular sheet composed of an epithelium adhered to underlying connective tissue. Epithelial membranes can be cutaneous (e.g. skin), mucous (e.g., gastrointestinal lining) and serous (e.g. pleural lining, pericardial lining and peritoneal lining).
Epithelial stem cells line the gastrointestinal tract in deep crypts and give rise to absorptive cells, goblet cells, paneth cells, and enteroendocrine cells.
Components of the Human Gastrointestinal Tract
The gastrointestinal tract is a continuous tube that extends from the mouth to the anus. On a gross level, the gastrointestinal tract is composed of the following organs: the mouth, most of the pharynx, the esophagus, the stomach, the small intestine (duodenum, jejunum and ileum), and the large intestine. Each segment of the gastrointestinal tract participates in the absorptive processes essential to digestion by producing chemical substances that facilitate digestion of orally taken foods, liquids, and other substances such as therapeutic agents.
Within the gastrointestinal tract, the small intestine, the site of most digestion and absorption, is structured specifically for these important functions. The small intestine is divided into three segments: the duodenum, the jejunum, and the ileum. The absorptive cells of the small intestine produce several digestive enzymes called the ‘brush-border’ enzymes. Together with pancreatic and intestinal juices, these enzymes facilitate the absorption of substances from the chime in the small intestine. The large intestine, the terminal portion of the gastrointestinal tract, contributes to the completion of absorption, the production of certain vitamins, and the formation and expulsion of feces.
At the cellular level, the epithelium is a purely cellular avascular tissue layer that covers all free surfaces (cutaneous, mucous, and serous) of the body including the glands and other structures derived from it. It lines both the exterior of the body, as skin, and the interior cavities and lumen of the body. While the outermost layer of human skin is composed of dead stratified squamous, keratinized epithelial cells, mucous membranes lining the inside of the mouth, the esophagus, and parts of the rectum are themselves lined by nonkeratinized stratified squamous epithelium. Epithelial cell lines are present inside of the lungs, the gastrointestinal tract, and the reproductive and urinary tracts, and form the exocrine and endocrine glands.
Epithelial cells are involved in secretion, absorption, protection, transcellular transport, sensation detection and selective permeability. There are variations in the cellular structures and functions in the epithelium throughout the gastrointestinal tract. The epithelium in the mouth, pharynx, esophagus and anal canal is mainly a protective, nonkeratinized, squamous epithelium. The epithelium of the stomach is composed of (i) simple columnar cells that participate in nutrient and fluid absorption and secretion, (ii) mucus producing goblet cells that participate in protective and mechanical functions, and (iii) enteroendocrine cells that participate in the secretion of gastrointestinal hormones. Additionally, within the intestine, the epithelial lining provides an important defense barrier against microbial pathogens.
The development of intestinal epithelium involves three major phases: 1) an early phase of epithelial proliferation and morphogenesis; 2) an intermediate period of cellular differentiation in which the distinctive cell types characteristic of intestinal epithelium appear; and 3) a final phase of biochemical and functional maturation. Intestinal crypts, located at the base of villi, contain stem cells which supply the entire epithelial cell surface with a variety of epithelial cell subtypes. These specialized cells provide for an external environment-internal environment interface, ion and fluid secretion and reabsorption, antigen recognition, hormone secretion, and surface protection. The exposure of epithelial cells on the surfaces of the intestinal lumen subjects them to a wide range of assaults, including microbial, chemical, and physical forces; thus they also may contribute to patho-physiologic impairment in diseases. Additionally, these cells are targets for inflammation, infection, and malignant transformation.
Within the intestinal tract, the epithelium forms upon stem cell differentiation.
Molecular Markers of Gastrointestinal Epithelial Stem Cells
As disclosed in U.S. Published Application No. 2009/0269769, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, there are no universally accepted molecular markers that identify gastrointestinal stem cells. However, several markers have been used to identify stem cells in small and large intestinal tissues. These include: β-1-integrin, mushashi-1, CD45, and cytokeratin.
CD45, also called the common leukocyte antigen, T220 and B220 in mice, is a transmembrane protein with cytoplasmic protein tyrosine phosphatase (PTP) activity. CD45 is found in hematopoietic cells except erythrocytes and platelets. CD45 has several isoforms that can be seen in the various stages of differentiation of normal hematopoietic cells.
Mushashi-1 is an early developmental antigenic marker of stem cells and glial/neuronal cell precursor cells.
β-1-integrin (CD29, fibronectin receptor), is a β-subunit of a heterodimer protein member of the integrin family of proteins; integrins are membrane receptors involved in cell adhesion and recognition.
Cytokeratins are intermediate filament proteins found in the intracytoplasmic cystoskeleton of the cells that comprise epithelial tissue.
There are four main epithelial cell lineages: (i) columnar epithelial cells, (ii) goblet cells, (iii) enteroendocrine chromaffin cells, and (iv) Paneth cells. Several molecular markers have been used to identify each of these lineages.
The markers used to identify columnar epithelial cells include: intestinal alkaline phosphatase (ALP1), sucrase isomaltase (SI), sodium/glucose cotransporter (SLGT1), dipeptidyl-peptidase 4 (DPP4), and CD26. Intestinal alkaline phosphatase (E.C. 3.1.3.1) is a membrane-bound enzyme localized in the brush border of enterocytes in the human intestinal epithelium. Sucrase-isomaltase (SI, EC 3.2.1.48) is an enterocyte-specific small intestine brush-border membrane disaccharidase. Dipeptidyl-peptidase 4 (E.C. 3.4.14.5) is a membrane bound serine-type peptidase. Sodium/glucose transporter (SGLT) mediates transport of glucose into epithelial cells. SGLT belongs to the sodium/glucose cotransporter family SLCA5. Two different SGLT isoforms, SGLT1 and SGLT2, mediate renal tubular glucose reabsorption in humans. Both of them are characterized by their different substrate affinity. SGLT1 transports glucose as well as galactose, and is expressed both in the kidney and in the intestine. SGLT2 transports glucose and is believed to be responsible for 98% of glucose reabsorption; SGLT2 is generally found in the 51 and S2 segments of the proximal tubule of the nephron. CD26 is a multifunctional protein of 110 KDa strongly expressed on epithelial cells (kidney proximal tubules, intestine, and bile duct) and on several types of endothelial cells and fibroblasts and on leukocyte subsets.
The markers used to identify goblet cells include mucin 2 (MUC2) and trefoil factor 3 (TFF3). Mucin-2, a secreted gel-forming mucin, is the major gel-forming mucin secreted by goblet cells of the small and large intestines and is the main structural component of the mucus gel. Intestinal trefoil factor 3 is a nonmucin protein and a product of fully differentiated goblet cells.
The markers used to identify enteroendocrine chromaffin cells include chromogranin A (CHGA) and synaptophysin (SYP). Chromogranin A (CHGA) and its derived peptides, which are stored and released from dense-core secretory granules of neuroendocrine cells, have been implicated as playing multiple roles in the endocrine, cardiovascular, and nervous systems. Synaptophysin I (SYP) is a synaptic vesicle membrane protein that is ubiquitously expressed throughout the brain without a definite synaptic function.
The markers used to identify Paneth cells include lysozyme (LYZ), defensin (DEFA1), and matrix metallopeptidase 7 (MMPI). Lysozyme (LYZ or muramidase) (E.C. 3.2.1.17) catalyzes the hydrolysis of 1,4-beta-linkages between N-acetylmuramic acid and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine residues in a peptidoglycan and between N-acetyl-D-glucosamine residues in chitodextrins. Defensins (DEFA1) are small peptides that are produced by leukocytes and epithelial cells. Human defensin α-1 is a 3.5-kDa, 30-amino-acid peptide that has shown effector functions in host innate immunity against some microorganisms. Matrix metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a family of metal-dependant enzymes that are responsible for the degradation of extracellular matrix components. MMPs are involved in various physiologic processes, such as embryogenesis and tissue remodeling and also play a role in invasion and metastasis of tumor cells, which require proteolysis of basal membranes and extracellular matrix.
Neural Stem Cells
The adult mammalian brain contains multipotent neural stem cells (NSCs) that have the capacity to self-renew and are responsible for neurogenesis and maintenance of specific regions of the adult brain. Neural stem cells can generate astrocytes, oligodendrocytes, and neurons. Self-renewal and differentiation of neural stem cells are directed by interactions within a complex network of intrinsic regulators and extrinsic factors. Recent proteomic analyses have identified a horde of transcription factors belonging to the Wnt/β-catenin, Notch and Sonic Hedgehog (shh) pathways, in addition to epigenetic modifications, microRNA networks and extrinsic growth factor networks, including but not limited to the FGFs and BMPs. (Yun ey al., 2010, J. Cell. Physiol. 225: 337-347).
With the advent of high throughput microarray and proteomic technologies, a number of different molecular signatures of neural stem cells have been identified, including but not limited to CD133/promini, nestin, NCAM, the HMG-box transcription factor, Sox2 and the bHLH protein, Olig2. (Holmberg et al., 2011, PLoS One., 6(3): e18454; Hombach-Klonisch et al., 2008, J. Mol. Med. 86(12): 1301-1314).
Skin Stem Cells.
Several different adult stem cell populations with distinct molecular signatures are responsible for maintaining skin homeostasis. These include, but are not limited to, epidermal stem cells of the interfollicular region, epidermal stem cells of the hair follicle (also known as the bulge stem cells), dermal stem cells, dermal papilla stem cells, and sebaceous gland stems. The epidermal stem cells are ectodermal in origin while the dermal stem cells originate from the mesoderm and are mesenchymal in nature. (Zouboulis et al., 2008, Exp. Gerontol., 43: 986-997).
The interfollicular epidermal stem cells reside in the basal layer of the epidermis and give rise to keratinocytes, which migrate to the surface of the skin and form a protective layer. A diverse range of molecular signatures has been described for such epidermal stem cells including but not limited to high a6-integrin, low CD71, high Delta 1 (Notch signaling ligand) and high CD200 expression levels. The follicular stem cells located at the base of hair follicles give rise to both hair follicle and to the epidermis. These are characterized by Cytokeratin 15 (K15) immunostaining and high levels of β1-integrin. Dermal stem cell marker proteins include but are not limited to nestin, fibronectin and vimentin, the surface markers for dermal papilla stem cells include mesenchymal stem cell markers such as for example CD44, CD73 and CD90 and sebaceous stem cells express keratin 14. (Zouboulis et al., 2008, Exp. Gerontol., 43: 986-997).
In addition, adult somatic cells can be reprogrammed to enter an embryonic stem cell-like state by being forced to express a set of transcription factors, for example, Oct-3/4 (or Pou5f1, the Octamer transcription factor-3/4), the Sox family of transcription factors (e.g., Sox-1, Sox-2, Sox-3, and Sox-15), the Klf family transcription factors (Klf-1, Klf-2, Klf-4, and Klf-5), and the Myc family of transcription factors (e.g., c-Myc, N-Myc, and L-Myc). For example, human inducible Pluripotent Stem cells (iPSCs) are cells reprogrammed to express transcription factors that express stem cell markers and are capable of generating cells characteristic of all three germ layers (i.e., ectoderm, mesoderm, and endoderm).
1.3. Stem Cell Niches
Adult tissue compartments contain endogenous niches of adult stem cells that are capable of differentiating into diverse cell lineages of determined endodermal, mesodermal or ectodermal fate depending on their location in the body. For example, in the presence of an appropriate set of internal and external signals, bone marrow-derived adult hematopoietic stem cells (HSCs) have the potential to differentiate into blood, endothelial, hepatic and muscle cells; brain-derived neural stem cells (NSCs) have the potential to differentiate into neurons, astrocytes, oligodendrocytes and blood cells; gut- and epidermis-derived adult epithelial stem cells (EpSCs) have the potential to give rise to cells of the epithelial crypts and epidermal layers; adipose-derived stem cells (ASCs) have the potential to give rise to fat, muscle, cartilage, endothelial cells, neuron-like cells and osteoblasts; and bone-marrow-derived adult mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs) have the potential to give rise to bone, cartilage, tendon, adipose, muscle, marrow stroma and neural cells.
Endogenous adult stem cells are embedded within the ECM component of a given tissue compartment, which, along with support cells, form the cellular niche. Such cellular niches within the ECM scaffold together with the surrounding microenvironment contribute important biochemical and physical signals, including growth factors and transcription factors required to initiate stem cell differentiation into committed precursors cells and subsequent precursor cell maturation to form adult tissue cells with specialized phenotypic and functional characteristics.
1.4. Growth Factors
Growth factors are extracellular polypeptide molecules that bind to a cell-surface receptor triggering an intracellular signaling pathway, leading to proliferation, differentiation, or other cellular response. These pathways stimulate the accumulation of proteins and other macromolecules, and they do so by both increasing their rate of synthesis and decreasing their rate of degradation. One intracellular signaling pathway activated by growth factor receptors involves the enzyme PI 3-kinase, which adds a phosphate from ATP to the 3 position of inositol phospholipids in the plasma membrane. The activation of PI 3-kinase leads to the activation of several protein kinases, including S6 kinase. The S6 kinase phosphorylates ribosomal protein S6, increasing the ability of ribosomes to translate a subset of mRNAs, most of which encode ribosomal components, as a result of which, protein synthesis increases. When the gene encoding S6 kinase is inactivated in Drosophila, cell numbers are normal, but cell size is abnormally small, and the mutant flies are small. Growth factors also activate a translation initiation factor called eIF4E, further increasing protein synthesis and cell growth.
Growth factor stimulation also leads to increased production of the gene regulatory protein Myc, which plays a part in signaling by mitogens. Myc increases the transcription of a number of genes that encode proteins involved in cell metabolism and macromolecular synthesis. In this way, it stimulates both cell metabolism and cell growth.
Some extracellular signal proteins, including platelet-derived growth factor (PDGF), can act as both growth factors and mitogens, stimulating both cell growth and cell-cycle progression. This functional overlap is achieved in part by overlaps in the intracellular signaling pathways that control these two processes. The signaling protein Ras, for example, is activated by both growth factors and mitogens. It can stimulate the PI3-kinase pathway to promote cell growth and the MAP-kinase pathway to trigger cell-cycle progression. Similarly, Myc stimulates both cell growth and cell-cycle progression. Extracellular factors that act as both growth factors and mitogens help ensure that cells maintain their appropriate size as they proliferate.
Since many mitogens, growth factors, and survival factors are positive regulators of cell-cycle progression, cell growth, and cell survival, they tend to increase the size of organs and organisms. In some tissues, however, cell and tissue size also is influenced by inhibitory extracellular signal proteins that oppose the positive regulators and thereby inhibit organ growth. The best-understood inhibitory signal proteins are TGF-β and its relatives. TGF-β inhibits the proliferation of several cell types, either by blocking cell-cycle progression in G1 or by stimulating apoptosis. TGF-β binds to cell-surface receptors and initiates an intracellular signaling pathway that leads to changes in the activities of gene regulatory proteins called Smads. This results in complex changes in the transcription of genes encoding regulators of cell division and cell death.
Bone morphogenetic protein (BMP), a TGF-β family member, helps trigger the apoptosis that removes the tissue between the developing digits in the mouse paw. Like TGF-β, BMP stimulates changes in the transcription of genes that regulate cell death.
Fibroblast Growth Factor (FGF)
The fibroblast growth factor (FGF) family currently has over a dozen structurally related members. FGF1 is also known as acidic FGF; FGF2 is sometimes called basic FGF (bFGF); and FGF7 sometimes goes by the name keratinocyte growth factor. Over a dozen distinct FGF genes are known in vertebrates; they can generate hundreds of protein isoforms by varying their RNA splicing or initiation codons in different tissues. FGFs can activate a set of receptor tyrosine kinases called the fibroblast growth factor receptors (FGFRs). Receptor tyrosine kinases are proteins that extend through the cell membrane. The portion of the protein that binds the paracrine factor is on the extracellular side, while a dormant tyrosine kinase (i.e., a protein that can phosphorylate another protein by splitting ATP) is on the intracellular side. When the FGF receptor binds an FGF (and only when it binds an FGF), the dormant kinase is activated, and phosphorylates certain proteins within the responding cell, activating those proteins.
FGFs are associated with several developmental functions, including angiogenesis (blood vessel formation), mesoderm formation, and axon extension. While FGFs often can substitute for one another, their expression patterns give them separate functions. FGF2 is especially important in angiogenesis, whereas FGF8 is involved in the development of the midbrain and limbs.
The expression levels of angiogenic factors, such as VEGF, IGF, PDGF, HGF, FGF, TGFm Angiopoeitin-1, and stem cell factor (SCF) have been found to differ amongst bone-derived-, cartilage-derived-, and adipose-derived MSCs. (Peng et al., 2008, Stems Cells and Development, 17: 761-774).
Insulin-Like Growth Factor (IGF-1)
IGF-1, a hormone similar in molecular structure to insulin, has growth-promoting effects on almost every cell in the body, especially skeletal muscle, cartilage, bone, liver, kidney, nerves, skin, hematopoietic cell, and lungs. It plays an important role in childhood growth and continues to have anabolic effects in adults. IGF-1 is produced primarily by the liver as an endocrine hormone as well as in target tissues in a paracrine/autocrine fashion. Production is stimulated by growth hormone (GH) and can be retarded by undernutrition, growth hormone insensitivity, lack of growth hormone receptors, or failures of the downstream signaling molecules, including SHP2 and STAT5B. Its primary action is mediated by binding to its specific receptor, the Insulin-like growth factor 1 receptor (IGF1R), present on many cell types in many tissues. Binding to the IGF1R, a receptor tyrosine kinase, initiates intracellular signaling; IGF-1 is one of the most potent natural activators of the AKT signaling pathway, a stimulator of cell growth and proliferation, and a potent inhibitor of programmed cell death. IGF-1 is a primary mediator of the effects of growth hormone (GH). Growth hormone is made in the pituitary gland, released into the blood stream, and then stimulates the liver to produce IGF-1. IGF-1 then stimulates systemic body growth. In addition to its insulin-like effects, IGF-1 also can regulate cell growth and development, especially in nerve cells, as well as cellular DNA synthesis.
Transforming Growth Factor Beta (TGF-β)
There are over 30 structurally related members of the TGF-β superfamily, and they regulate some of the most important interactions in development. The proteins encoded by TGF-β superfamily genes are processed such that the carboxy-terminal region contains the mature peptide. These peptides are dimerized into homodimers (with themselves) or heterodimers (with other TGF-β peptides) and are secreted from the cell. The TGF-β superfamily includes the TGF-β family, the activin family, the bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs), the Vg-1 family, and other proteins, including glial-derived neurotrophic factor (GDNF, necessary for kidney and enteric neuron differentiation) and Müllerian inhibitory factor, which is involved in mammalian sex determination. TGF-β family members TGF-β1, 2, 3, and 5 are important in regulating the formation of the extracellular matrix between cells and for regulating cell division (both positively and negatively). TGF-β1 increases the amount of extracellular matrix epithelial cells make both by stimulating collagen and fibronectin synthesis and by inhibiting matrix degradation. TGF-βs may be critical in controlling where and when epithelia can branch to form the ducts of kidneys, lungs, and salivary glands.
The members of the BMP family were originally discovered by their ability to induce bone formation. Bone formation, however, is only one of their many functions, and they have been found to regulate cell division, apoptosis (programmed cell death), cell migration, and differentiation. BMPs can be distinguished from other members of the TGF-β superfamily by their having seven, rather than nine, conserved cysteines in the mature polypeptide. The BMPs include proteins such as Nodal (responsible for left-right axis formation) and BMP4 (important in neural tube polarity, eye development, and cell death).
Neural Epidermal Growth-Factor-Like 1 (NELL1)
Neural epidermal growth-factor-like 1 (NEL-like 1, NELL1) is a gene that encodes an 810-amino acid polypeptide, which trimerizes to form a mature protein involved in the regulation of cell growth and differentiation. The neural epidermal growth-factor-like (nel) gene first was detected in neural tissue from an embryonic chicken cDNA library, and its human orthologue NELL1 was discovered later in B-cells. Studies have reported the presence of NELL in various fetal and adult organs, including, but not limited to, the brain, kidneys, colon, thymus, lung, and small intestine.
NELL1—General Structure
Generally, the arrangement of the functional domains of the 810 amino acid NELL1 protein bears resemblance to thrombospondin-1 (“THBS1”) and consists of a thrombospondin N-terminal domain (“TSPN”) and several von Willebrand factor, type C (“VWC”), and epidermal growth-factor (“EGF”) domains.
Additional studies have shown that there are two transcript variants encoding different isoforms. The nel-like 1 isoform 1 precursor transcript variant represents the longer transcript and encodes the longer isoform 1.
The conserved domains of the nel-like 1 isoform 1 precursor transcript reside in seven regions of the isoform 1 peptide and include: (1) a TSPN domain/Laminin G superfamily domain; (2) a VWC domain; (3) an EGF-like domain; (4) an EGF-like domain; (5) an EGF-like domain; (6) an EGF-like domain and (7) a VWC domain.
The first conserved domain region comprises amino acids (amino acids 29 to 213) that are most similar to a thrombospondin N-terminal-like domain. Thrombospondins are a family of related, adhesive glycoproteins, which are synthesized, secreted and incorporated into the extracellular matrix of a variety of cells, including alpha granules of platelets following thrombin activation and endothelial cells. They interact with a number of blood coagulation factors and anticoagulant factors, and are involved in cell adhesion, platelet aggregation, cell proliferation, angiogenesis, tumor metastasis, vascular smooth muscle growth and tissue repair. The first conserved domain also comprises amino acids (amino acids 82 to 206; amino acids 98 to 209) that are similar to a Laminin G-like domain. Laminin G-like (LamG) domains usually are Ca2+ mediated receptors that can have binding sites for steroids, β1-integrins, heparin, sulfatides, fibulin-1, and α-dystroglycans. Proteins that contain LamG domains serve a variety of purposes, including signal transduction via cell-surface steroid receptors, adhesion, migration and differentiation through mediation of cell adhesion molecules.
Much of what is known about NELL1 concerns its role in bone development. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 7,884,066, U.S. Pat. No. 7,833,968, U.S. Pat. No. 7,807,787, U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,361, U.S. Pat. No. 7,691,607, U.S. Pat. No. 7,687,462, U.S. Pat. No. 7,544,486, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,856, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. It generally is believed that during osteogenic differentiation, NELL1 signaling may involve an integrin-related molecule and tyrosine kinases that are triggered by NELL1 binding to a NELL1 specific receptor and a subsequent formation of an extracellular complex. As thus far understood, in human NELL1 (hNELL1), the laminin G domain comprises about 128 amino acid residues that show a high degree of similarity to the laminin G domain of extracellular matrix (“ECM”) proteins, such as human laminin α3 chain (hLAMA3), mouse laminin α3 chain (mLAMA3), human collagen 11 α3 chain (hCOLA1), and human thrombospondin-1 (hTSP1). This complex facilitates either activation of Tyr-kinases, inactivation of Tyr phosphatases, or intracellular recruitment of Tyr-phosphorylated proteins. The ligand bound integrin (cell surface receptors that interact with ECM proteins such as, for example, laminin 5, fibronectin, vitronectin, TSP1/2) transduces the signals through activation of the focal adhesion kinase (FAK) followed by indirect activation of the Ras-MAPK cascade, and then leads to osteogenic differentiation through Runx2; the laminin G domain is believed to play a role in the interaction between integrins and a 67 kDa laminin receptor.
The second conserved domain (amino acids 273 to 331) and seventh conserved domain (amino acids 701 to 749; amino acids 703 to 749) are similar to von Willebrand factor type C (VWC) domains, also known as chordin-like repeats. VWC domains occur in numerous proteins of diverse functions. It is thought that these domains may be involved in protein oligomerization.
The third conserved domain (amino acids 434 to 471; amino acids 434 to 466), fourth conserved domain (amino acids 478 to 512), fifth conserved domain (amino acids 549 to 586; amino acids 549 to 582), and sixth conserved domain (amino acids 596 to 627; amino acids 596 to 634) are similar to a calcium-binding EGF-like domain. Calcium-binding EGF-like domains are present in a large number of membrane-bound and extracellular (mostly animal) proteins. Many of these proteins require calcium for their biological function. Calcium-binding sites have been found to be located at the N-terminus of particular EGF-like domains, suggesting that calcium-binding may be crucial for numerous protein-protein interactions. Six conserved core cysteines form three disulfide bridges as in non-calcium-binding EGF domains whose structures are very similar.
The nel-like 1 isoform 2 precursor transcript variant lacks an alternate in-frame exon compared to variant 1. The resulting isoform 2, which has the same N- and C-termini as isoform 1 but is shorter compared to isoform 1, has six conserved regions including a TSPN domain/LamG superfamily domain (amino acids 29 to 313); VWC domains (amino acids 273 to 331; amino acids 654 to 702); and calcium-binding EGF-like domains (amino acids 478 to 512; amino acids 434 to 471; amino acids 549 to 580).
NELL1 and its orthologs are found across several species including Homo sapiens (man), Mus musculus (mouse), Rattus norvegicus (rat), Pan troglodytes (chimpanzee), Xenopus (Silurana) tropicalis (frog), Canis lupus familiaris (dog), Culex quinquefasciatus (mosquito) Pediculus humanus corporis (head louse), Aedes aegypti (mosquito), Ixodes scapularis (tick), Strongylocentrotus purpuratus (purple sea urchin), and Acyrthosiphon pisum (pea aphid).
NELL1 is Variable
NELL1 comprises several regions susceptible to increased recombination. Studies have indicated that susceptibilities to certain diseases may be associated with genetic variations within these regions, suggesting the existence of more than one causal variant in the NELL1 gene. For example, in patients suffering irritable bowel syndrome (“IBS”), six different single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) within NELL1 have been identified, with most of these SNPs near the 5′ end of the gene and fewer at the 3′ end. These include R136S and A153T (which reside in the TSPN) and R354W (which resides in a VWC domain). Additional studies have identified at least 26 variants comprising some of at least 263 SNPs within the NELL1 region.
NELL1-Function
The NELL1 protein is a secreted cytoplasmic heterotrimeric protein. The complete role NELL1 plays in vivo remains unknown.
Several studies have indicated that NELL1 may play a role in bone formation, inflammatory bowel disease, and esophageal adenocarcinoma, among others.
NELL1 in Osteogenesis
It generally is believed that NELL1 induces osteogenic differentiation and bone formation of osteoblastic cells during development. Studies have shown that the NELL1 protein (1) transiently activates the mitogen-activated protein kinase (“MAPK”) signaling cascade (which is involved in various cellular activities such as gene expression, mitosis, differentiation, proliferation and apotosis); and (2) induces phosphorylation of Runx2 (a transcription factor associated with osteoblast differentiation). Consequently, it generally is believed that upon binding to a specific receptor, NELL1 transduces an osteogenic signal through activation of certain Tyr-kinases associated with the Ras-MAPK cascade, which ultimately leads to osteogenic differentiation. Studies have shown that bone development is severely disturbed in transgenic mice where over-expression of NELL1 has been shown to lead to craniosynotosis (premature ossification of the skull and closure of the sutures) and NELL1 deficiency manifests in skeletal defects due to reduced chondrogenesis and osteogenesis.
Additional studies have supported a role for NELL-1 as a craniosynostosis-related gene. For example, three regions within the NELL-1 promoter have been identified that are directly bound and transactivated by Runx2. Further, studies in rat skullcaps have indicated that forced expression of Runx2 induces NELL-1 expression (which is suggestive that Nell-1 is a downstream target of Runx2).
2. Cells of the Connective Tissue Compartment
The connective tissue compartment contains cells that primarily function to elaborate and maintain ECM structure. The character of the extracellular matrix is region-specific and is determined by the amount of the extracellular materials.
Common cell types of connective tissue compartments include: fibroblasts, macrophages, mast cells, and plasma cells. Specialized connective tissue compartments, such as cartilage, bone, and the vasculature, and those with special properties, such as adipose, tendons, ligaments, etc., have specialized cells to perform specialized functions.
2.1. Adipose Tissue Compartment
Adipose tissue compartments are dynamic, multifunctional, ubiquitous and loose connective tissue compartments. Adipose comprises fibroblasts, smooth muscle cells, endothelial cells, leukocytes, macrophages, and closely packed mature lipid-filled fat cells, termed adipocytes, with characteristic nuclei pushed to one side, embedded within an areolar matrix that are located in subcutaneous layers of skin and muscle (panniculus adiposus), in the kidney region, cornea, breasts, mesenteries, mediastinium, and in the cervical, axillary and inguinal regions. Adipocytes play a primary role in energy storage and in providing insulation and protection. As sites of energy storage, adipocytes regulate the accumulation or mobilization of triacylglycerol in response to the body's energy requirements and store energy in the form of a single fat droplet of triglycerides.
Adipocyte Matrix
Each adipocyte is surrounded by a thick ECM called the basal lamina. The strong adipocyte ECM scaffold lowers mechanical stress by spreading forces over a large surface area of the adipose tissue compartments. The ECM composition of adipocytes is similar to that of other cell types, but it is the relative quantity of individual components that impart cell specificity. Adipocyte ECM is particularly enriched in collagen VI, a coiled coil comprising α1(VI), α2(VI) and α3(VI) subunits. Collagen VI binds to collagen IV and also to other matrix proteins such as proteoglycans and fibronectin. Table 2 lists core proteins that have been annotated to the adipocyte ECM with current proteomic techniques. (Mariman et al., 2010, Cell. Mol. Life Sci., 67:1277-1292).
TABLE 2Core Proteins of Human Adipocyte ECMProteinSymbolBasement membrane-specific heparan sulfate HSPG2proteoglycan core protein (HSPG) (perlecan)CalreticulinCALRChitinase-3-like protein 1CHI3l1Coiled coil domain containing protein 80CCDC80Collagen α 1(I) chainCOL1A1Collagen α 2(I) chainCOL1A2Collagen α 1(III) chainCOL2A1Collagen α 2(IV) chainCOL4A2Collagen α 1(V) chainCOL5A1Collagen α 1(VI) chainCOL6A1Collagen α 2(VI) chainCOL6A2Collagen α 3(VI) chainCOL6A3Collagen α 1(XII) chainCOL12A1Collagen α 1(XIV) chain (undulin)COL14A1Collagen α 1(XV) chainCOL15A1Collagen α 1(XVIII) chainCOL18A1Decorin (bone proteoglycan II)DCNDermatopontin (tyrosine-rich acidic matrix protein; DPTearly quiescence protein 1)Elastin microfibril interface-located protein 1EMILIN1Fibronectin (FN) (cold-insoluble globulin)FN1Fibulin-1FBLN1Fibulin-3 (EGF-containing fibulin-like FBLN3extracellular matrix protein 1)Fibulin-5 (developmental arteries and neural FBLN5crest EGF-like proteinGalectin-1LGALS1Galectin-3-binding protein (lectin galactoside-binding LGALS3BPsoluble 3-binding protein)Glypican 1GPC1Laminin α-4 chainLAMA4Laminin β-1 chainLAMB1Laminin β-2 chainLAMB2Laminin γ-1 chainLAMC1Lumican (keratan sulfate proteoglycan lumican)LUMMatrilin-2MATN2Microfibril-associated glycoprotein 4MFAP4Mimecan (osteoglycin)OGNNidogen 1 (entactin)NID1Nidogen 2 (osteonidogen))NID2PeriostinPOSTNProteoglycan 4PRG4SPARC (osteonectin)SPARCSpondin-1 (F-spondin) (vascular smooth muscle SPON1cell growth-promoting factor)Spondin-2 (mindin)SPON2Tenascin-C (TN) (hexabrachion) (cytotactin) TNC(neuronectin) (GMEM)Tenascin-XTNXBThrombospondin-1THBS1Thrombospondin-2THBS2Transforming growth factor-b-induced TGFB1protein IG-H3 (bIG-H3)Versican core protein (large fibroblast proteoglycan)CSPG2Versican V3 isoformVCAN
Adipocyte ECM undergoes biphasic development during adipogenesis, the process of formation of mature adipose tissue compartments. There is an initial decrease in collagen I and III, whereas their levels come back to pre differentiation state at later stages. Mature adipocyte ECM is maintained in a dynamic state with constant turnover of ECM components by a balance of activities of ECM constructive enzymes and ECM degradation enzymes. In early stages of differentiation, the balance is shifted towards the constructive factors. (Mariman et al., 2010, Cell. Mol. Life Sci., 67:1277-1292). Maturation of newly synthesized ECM components is initiated in the ER lumen where ECM proteins undergo biochemical modifications and proteolytic processing prior to assembly. For collagen, such modifications include proline- and lysine-hydroxylation and glycosylation and clipping of N- and C-terminal peptides by respective procollagen-N- and -C-collagenase. Processed proteins are then assembled and secreted into the extracellular environment where they undergo further processing by secreted extracellular modification and processing enzymes. As the preadipocytes differentiate and begin to store fat, ECM assumes a basal laminar structure.
Adipose-Derived Stem Cells
Adipose also comprises a population of pluripotent stem cells that have the potential to give rise to cells of all three embryonic lineages: ectodermal, mesodermal and endodermal. Adipogenesis, which comprises the steps of differentiation of such pluripotent cells to mature adipocytes, is initiated by differentiation of these pluripotent cells to give rise to a population of mesenchymal precursor cells or mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs), which have the potential to differentiate into a variety of mesodermal cell lineages such as for example, myoblasts, chondroblasts, osteoblasts and adipocytes. In the presence of appropriate environmental and gene expression signals, the MSCs go through growth arrest and differentiate into precursors with a determined fate that undergo clonal expansion, become committed and terminally differentiate to give rise to mature cells. The population of MSCs and more committed adipose progenitors that are found along with the stroma of adipose tissue collectively are termed adipose-derived stem cells (ASCs). These cells have a characteristic CD45−CD31− CD34+CD105+ surface phenotype. In the case of adipocyte differentiation, ASCs differentiate to proadipocytes that undergo final differentiation to give rise to mature adipocytes. Mesenchymal progenitor cells with chondrogenic potential have also been identified in the infrapatellar fat pad in joints. (Lee et al., Tissue Engg. 2010, 16(1): 317-325).
Table 3 lists cell lineages and respective inductive factors that can be derived from ASC lines. (Brown et. al., 2010, Plast. Reconstr. Surg., 126(6): 1936-1946; Gregoire et al., 1998, Physiol. Rev. 78(3): 783-809).
TABLE 3Inductive Factors and Cell Lineages from Adipose-derived Stem CellsCell LineageInductive FactorsAdipocyteDexamethasone; isobutyl methylxanthine,; indoxanthine; insulin; thiazolidinedione; nuclear hormone glucocorticoids ,e.g., 3,3′,5- triiodothyronine (T3) and retinoic acid (RA); IGF-1; PGE2CardiomyocyteTransferrin; IL-3; IL-6; VEGFChondrocyteAscorbic acid; bone morphogenetic protein 6; dexamethasone; insulin; transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β)EndothelialEGM-2-MV medium (Cambrex, Walkersville, Md) containing ascorbate, epidermal growth factor, basicfibroblast growth factor, and hydrocortisoneMyocyteDexamethasone horse serumNeuronal-likeButylated hydroxianisole; valproic acid; insulinOsteoblastAscorbic acid; bone morphogenetic protein-2; dexamethasone; 1,25-dihydroxyvitamin D
Adipose Secreted Factors
Adipose is considered a secretory organ. The adipose secretome not only includes structural and soluble factors contributing to the formation of the adipose matrix, but also a horde of soluble factors with endocrine function, such as growth factors, hormones, chemokines and lipids, collectively termed adipokines. Exemplary adipokines include, without limitation, leptin, adiponectin, resistin, interleukin 6 (IL-6), monocyte chemoattractant protein 1 (MCP-1), tumor necrosis factor alpha (TNF-α); fibroblast growth factor (FGF), and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF). Exemplary immunogical adipokines, particularly involved in inflammatory pathways include, without limitation, serum amyloid A3 (SAA3), IL-6, adiponectin, TNF-α and haptoglobin. Exemplary adipokines involved in the production of new blood vessels include, without limitation, angiopoietin-1, angiopoietin-2, VEGF, transforming growth factor beta (TGF-β), hepatic growth factor (HGF), stromal derived growth factor 1 (SDF-1), TNF-α, resistin, leptin, tissue factor, placental growth factor (PGF), insulin like growth factor (IGF), and monobutyrin.
Adiponectin, a key metabolic factor secreted from adipocytes, is a 30-KDa protein that may exist as a trimer, low molecular weight hexamers or high molecular weight 18mers. Adiponectin circulates throughout the plasma and has a variety of metabolic effects including, but not limited to, glucose lowering and cardioprotection stimulation of smooth muscle proliferation. Adiponectin has been implicated in a number of pathological conditions including, but not limited to diabetes, obesity, metabolic syndrome, cardiovascular disease and wound healing.
Resistin, a member of the resistin-like (RELM) hormone family, is secreted by stromal vascular cells of adipose. Resistin is secreted in two multimeric isoforms and functions to counterbalance the insulin sensitizing effects of adiponectin. (Truillo, M. E. and Scherer P. E., Endocrine Rev. 2006, 27(7): 762-778).
Secretions from resident adipocytes, macrophages and ASCs collectively contribute to the adipose secretome. Table 4 provides a reported adipokine profile of ASCs. (Kilroy et. al., 2007, J. Cell. Physiol. 212: 702-709.)
TABLE 4Reported Adipokine Profile of Human ASCsFunctionAdipokineAngiogenicHGFVEGFHematopoieticFlt-3 ligandG-CSFGM-CSFIL-7IL-12M-CSFSCFProinflammatoryIL-1alphaIL-6IL-8IL-11LIFTNF-alpha
Transcription Factors Responsible for Adipogenesis
Adipocyte differentiation involves the crosstalk between external signals in the ECM environment with internal signals generated from the nucleus. The peroxisome proliferator-activated receptors (PPAR) and CCAAT-enhancer-binding proteins (C/EBP) family of transcription factors play an important role in adipogenesis. The PPARs, members of type II nuclear hormone receptor family, form heterodimers with the retinoid X receptor (RXR). They regulate transcription by binding of PPAR-RXR heteridimers to a response element characterized by a direct repeat of the nuclear receptor hexameric DNA recognition motif, PuGG-TCA. PPAR-γ is most adipose-specific of all PPARs and is activated prior to transcriptional up-regulation of most other adipocyte genes. The C/EBP family of transcription factors are also induced prior to activation of other adipocyte genes and plays a major role in adipocyte differentiation. Members of the basic helix-loop-helix (bHLH) family of transcription factors have also been implicated in adipogenesis. (Gregoire et al., 1998, Physiol. Rev. 78(3): 783-809).
2.2. Bone (Osseous) Tissue Compartment
Osseous tissue is a rigid form of connective tissue normally organized into definite structures, the bones. These form the skeleton, serve for the attachment and protection of the soft parts, and, by their attachment to the muscles, act as levers that bring about body motion. Bone is also a storage place for calcium that can be withdrawn when needed to maintain a normal level of calcium in the blood.
Bones can be classified according to their shape. Examples of bone types include: long bones whose length is greater than their widths (e.g., femur (thigh bone), humerus (long bone of the upper limb), tibia (shin bone), fibula (calf bone), radius (the outer of the two bones of the forearm), and ulna (inner of two bones of the forearm)), short bones whose length and width is approximately equal (e.g., carpals bones (wrist bones in the hand)), flat bones (e.g., cranium (skull bones surrounding the brain), scapula (shoulder blade), and ilia (the uppermost and largest bone of the pelvis)), irregular bones (e.g., vertebra), and Sesamoid bones, small bones present in the joints to protect tendons (fibrous connective tissues that connect muscles to the bones, e.g., patella bones (knee cap)).
Grossly, two types of bone may be distinguished: cancellous, trabecular or spongy bone, and cortical, compact, or dense bone.
Cortical bone, also referred to as compact bone or dense bone, is the tissue of the hard outer layer of bones, so-called due to its minimal gaps and spaces. This tissue gives bones their smooth, white, and solid appearance. Cortical bone consists of haversian sites (the canals through which blood vessels and connective tissue pass in bone) and osteons (the basic units of structure of cortical bone comprising a haversian canal and its concentrically arranged lamellae), so that in cortical bone, bone surrounds the blood supply. Cortical bone has a porosity of about 5% to about 30%, and accounts for about 80% of the total bone mass of an adult skeleton.
Cancellous Bone (Trabecular or Spongy Bone)
Cancellous bone tissue, an open, cell-porous network also called trabecular or spongy bone, fills the interior of bone and is composed of a network of rod- and plate-like elements that make the overall structure lighter and allows room for blood vessels and marrow so that the blood supply surrounds bone. Cancellous bone accounts for the remaining 20% of total bone mass but has nearly ten times the surface area of cortical bone. It does not contain haversian sites and osteons and has a porosity of about 30% to about 90%.
The head of a bone, termed the epiphysis, has a spongy appearance and consists of slender irregular bone trabeculae, or bars, which anastomose to form a lattice work, the interstices of which contain the marrow, while the thin outer shell appears dense. The irregular marrow spaces of the epiphysis become continuous with the central medullary cavity of the bone shaft, termed the diaphysis, whose wall is formed by a thin plate of cortical bone.
Both cancellous and cortical bone have the same types of cells and intercellular substance, but they differ from each other in the arrangement of their components and in the ratio of marrow space to bone substance. In cancellous bone, the marrow spaces are relatively large and irregularly arranged, and the bone substance is in the form of slender anastomosing trabeculae and pointed spicules. In cortical bone, the spaces or channels are narrow and the bone substance is densely packed.
With very few exceptions, the cortical and cancellous forms are both present in every bone, but the amount and distribution of each type vary considerably. The diaphyses of the long bones consist mainly of cortical tissue; only the innermost layer immediately surrounding the medullary cavity is cancellous bone. The tabular bones of the head are composed of two plates of cortical bone enclosing marrow space bridged by irregular bars of cancellous bone. The epiphyses of the long bones and most of the short bones consist of cancellous bone covered by a thin outer shell of cortical bone.
Each bone, except at its articular end, is surrounded by a vascular fibroelastic coat, the periosteum. The so-called endosteum, or inner periosteum of the marrow cavity and marrow spaces, is not a well-demarcated layer; it consists of a variable concentration of medullary reticular connective tissue that contains osteogenic cells that are in immediate contact with the bone tissue.
Components of Bone
Bone is composed of cells and an intercellular matrix of organic and inorganic substances.
The organic fraction consists of collagen, glycosaminoglycans, proteoglycans, and glycoproteins. The protein matrix of bone largely is composed of collagen, a family of fibrous proteins that have the ability to form insoluble and rigid fibers. The main collagen in bone is type I collagen.
The inorganic component of bone, which is responsible for its rigidity and may constitute up to two-thirds of its fat-free dry weight, is composed chiefly of calcium phosphate and calcium carbonate, in the form of calcium hydroxyapatite, with small amounts of magnesium hydroxide, fluoride, and sulfate. The composition varies with age and with a number of dietary factors. The bone minerals form long fine crystals that add strength and rigidity to the collagen fibers; the process by which it is laid down is termed mineralization.
Bone Cells
Four cell types in bone are involved in its formation and maintenance. These are 1) osteoprogenitor cells, 2) osteoblasts, 3) osteocytes, and 4) osteoclasts.
Osteoprogenitor Cells
Osteoprogenitor cells arise from mesenchymal cells, and occur in the inner portion of the periosteum and in the endosteum of mature bone. They are found in regions of the embryonic mesenchymal compartment where bone formation is beginning and in areas near the surfaces of growing bones. Structurally, osteoprogenitor cells differ from the mesenchymal cells from which they have arisen. They are irregularly shaped and elongated cells having pale-staining cytoplasm and pale-staining nuclei. Osteoprogenitor cells, which multiply by mitosis, are identified chiefly by their location and by their association with osteoblasts. Some osteoprogenitor cells differentiate into osteocytes. While osteoblasts and osteocytes are no longer mitotic, it has been shown that a population of osteoprogenitor cells persists throughout life.
Osteoblasts
Osteoblasts, which are located on the surface of osteoid seams (the narrow region on the surface of a bone of newly formed organic matrix not yet mineralized), are derived from osteoprogenitor cells. They are immature, mononucleate, bone-forming cells that synthesize collagen and control mineralization. Osteoblasts can be distinguished from osteoprogenitor cells morphologically; generally they are larger than osteoprogenitor cells, and have a more rounded nucleus, a more prominent nucleolus, and cytoplasm that is much more basophilic. Osteoblasts make a protein mixture known as osteoid, primarily composed of type I collagen, which mineralizes to become bone. Osteoblasts also manufacture hormones, such as prostaglandins, alkaline phosphatase, an enzyme that has a role in the mineralization of bone, and matrix proteins.
Osteocytes
Osteocytes, star-shaped mature bone cells derived from ostoblasts and the most abundant cell found in compact bone, maintain the structure of bone. Osteocytes, like osteoblasts, are not capable of mitotic division. They are actively involved in the routine turnover of bony matrix and reside in small spaces, cavities, gaps or depressions in the bone matrix called lacuna. Osteocytes maintain the bone matrix, regulate calcium homeostasis, and are thought to be part of the cellular feedback mechanism that directs bone to form in places where it is most needed. Bone adapts to applied forces by growing stronger in order to withstand them; osteocytes may detect mechanical deformation and mediate bone-formation by osteoblasts.
Osteoclasts
Osteoclasts, which are derived from a monocyte stem cell lineage and possess phagocytic-like mechanisms similar to macrophages, often are found in depressions in the bone referred to as Howship's lacunae. They are large multinucleated cells specialized in bone resorption. During resorption, osteoclasts seal off an area of bone surface; then, when activated, they pump out hydrogen ions to produce a very acid environment, which dissolves the hydroxyapatite component. The number and activity of osteoclasts increase when calcium resorption is stimulated by injection of parathyroid hormone (PTH), while osteoclastic activity is suppressed by injection of calcitonin, a hormone produced by thyroid parafollicular cells.
Bone Matrix
The bone matrix accounts for about 90% of the total weight of compact bone and is composed of microcrystalline calcium phosphate resembling hydroxyapatite (60%) and fibrillar type I collagen (27%). The remaining 3% consists of minor collagen types and other proteins including osteocalcin, osteonectin, osteopontin, bone sialoprotein, as well as proteoglycans, glycosaminoglycans, and lipids.
Bone matrix is also a major source of biological information that skeletal cells can receive and act upon. For example, extracellular matrix glycoproteins and proteoglycans in bone bind a variety of growth factors and cytokines, and serve as a repository of stored signals that act on osteoblasts and osteoclasts. Examples of growth factors and cytokines found in bone matrix include, but are not limited to, Bone Morphogenic Proteins (BMPs), Epidermal Growth Factors (EGFs), Fibroblast Growth Factors (FGFs), Platelet-Derived Growth Factors (PDGFs), Insulin-like Growth Factor-1 (IGF-1), Transforming Growth Factors (TGFs), Bone-Derived Growth Factors (BDGFs), Cartilage-Derived Growth Factor (CDGF), Skeletal Growth Factor (hSGF), Interleukin-1 (IL-1), and macrophage-derived factors.
There is an emerging understanding that extracellular matrix molecules themselves can serve regulatory roles, providing both direct biological effects on cells as well as key spatial and contextual information.
The Periosteum and Endosteum
The periosteum is a fibrous connective tissue investment of bone, except at the bone's articular surface. Its adherence to the bone varies by location and age. In young bone, the periosteum is stripped off easily. In adult bone, it is more firmly adherent, especially so at the insertion of tendons and ligaments, where more periosteal fibers penetrate into the bone as the perforating fibers of Sharpey (bundles of collagenous fibers that pass into the outer circumferential lamellae of bone). The periosteum consists of two layers, the outer of which is composed of coarse, fibrous connective tissue containing few cells but numerous blood vessels and nerves. The inner layer, which is less vascular but more cellular, contains many elastic fibers. During growth, an osteogenic layer of primitive connective tissue forms the inner layer of the periosteum. In the adult, this is represented only by a row of scattered, flattened cells closely applied to the bone. The periosteum serves as a supporting bed for the blood vessels and nerves going to the bone and for the anchorage of tendons and ligaments. The osteogenic layer, which is considered a part of the periosteum, is known to furnish osteoblasts for growth and repair, and acts as an important limiting layer controlling and restricting the extend of bone formation. Because both the periosteum and its contained bone are regions of the connective tissue compartment, they are not separated from each other or from other connective tissues by basal laminar material or basement membranes. Perosteal stem cells have been shown to be important in bone regeneration and repair. (Zhang et al., 2005, J. Musculoskelet. Neuronal. Interact. 5(4): 360-362).
The endosteum lines the surface of cavities within a bone (marrow cavity and central canals) and also the surface of trabeculae in the marrow cavity. In growing bone, it consists of a delicate striatum of myelogenous reticular connective tissue, beneath which is a layer of osteoblasts. In the adult, the osteogenic cells become flattened and are indistinguishable as a separate layer. They are capable of transforming into osteogenic cells when there is a stimulus to bone formation, as after a fracture.
Marrow
The marrow is a soft connective tissue that occupies the medullary cavity of the long bones, the larger central canals, and all of the spaces between the trabeculae of spongy bone. It consists of a delicate reticular connective tissue, in the meshes of which lie various kinds of cells. Two varieties of marrow are recognized: red and yellow. Red marrow is the only type found in fetal and young bones, but in the adult it is restricted to the vertebrae, sternum, ribs, cranial bones, and epiphyses of long bones. It is the chief site for the genesis of blood cells in the adult body. Yellow marrow consists primarily of fat cells that gradually have replaced the other marrow elements. Under certain conditions, the yellow marrow of old or emaciated persons loses most of its fat and assumes a reddish color and gelatinous consistency, known as gelatinous marrow. With adequate stimulus, yellow marrow may resume the character of red marrow and play an active part in the process of blood development.
Osteogenesis or Ossification
Osteogenesis or ossification is a process by which the bones are formed. There are three distinct lineages that generate the skeleton. The somites generate the axial skeleton, the lateral plate mesoderm generates the limb skeleton, and the cranial neural crest gives rise to the branchial arch, craniofacial bones, and cartilage. There are two major modes of bone formation, or osteogenesis, and both involve the transformation of a preexisting mesenchymal tissue into bone tissue. The direct conversion of mesenchymal tissue into bone is called intramembranous ossification. This process occurs primarily in the bones of the skull. In other cases, mesenchymal cells differentiate into cartilage, which is later replaced by bone. The process by which a cartilage intermediate is formed and replaced by bone cells is called endochondral ossification.
Intramembranous Ossification
Intramembraneous ossification is the characteristic way in which the flat bones of the scapula, the skull and the turtle shell are formed. In intramembraneous ossification, bones develop sheets of fibrous connective tissue. During intramembranous ossification in the skull, neural crest-derived mesenchymal cells proliferate and condense into compact nodules. Some of these cells develop into capillaries; others change their shape to become osteoblasts, committed bone precursor cells. The osteoblasts secrete a collagen-proteoglycan matrix that is able to bind calcium salts. Through this binding, the prebone (osteoid) matrix becomes calcified. In most cases, osteoblasts are separated from the region of calcification by a layer of the osteoid matrix they secrete. Occasionally, osteoblasts become trapped in the calcified matrix and become osteocytes. As calcification proceeds, bony spicules radiate out from the region where ossification began, the entire region of calcified spicules becomes surrounded by compact mesenchymal cells that form the periosteum, and the cells on the inner surface of the periosteum also become osteoblasts and deposit osteoid matrix parallel to that of the existing spicules. In this manner, many layers of bone are formed.
Intramembraneous ossification is characterized by invasion of capillaries into the mesenchymal zone, and the emergence and differentiation of mesenchymal cells into mature osteoblasts, which constitutively deposit bone matrix leading to the formation of bone spicules, which grow and develop, eventually fusing with other spicules to form trabeculae. As the trabeculae increase in size and number they become interconnected forming woven bone (a disorganized weak structure with a high proportion of osteocytes), which eventually is replaced by more organized, stronger, lamellar bone.
The molecular mechanism of intramembranoaus ossification involves bone morphogenetic proteins (BMPs) and the activation of a transcription factor called CBFA1. Bone morphogenetic proteins, for example, BMP2, BMP4, and BMP7, from the head epidermis are thought to instruct the neural crest-derived mesenchymal cells to become bone cells directly. BMPs activate the Cbfa1 gene in mesenchymal cells. The CBFA1 transcription factor is known to transform mesenchymal cells into osteoblasts. Studies have shown that the mRNA for mouse CBFA1 is largely restricted to the mesenchymal condensations that form bone, and is limited to the osteoblast lineage. CBFA1 is known to activate the genes for osteocalcin, osteopontin, and other bone-specific extracellular matrix proteins.
Endochondral Ossification (Intracartilaginous Ossification)
Endochondral ossification, which involves the in vivo formation of cartilage tissue from aggregated mesenchymal cells, and the subsequent replacement of cartilage tissue by bone, can be divided into five stages. The skeletal components of the vertebral column, the pelvis, and the limbs are first formed of cartilage and later become bone.
First, the mesenchymal cells are committed to become cartilage cells. This commitment is caused by paracrine factors that induce the nearby mesodermal cells to express two transcription factors, Pax1 and Scleraxis. These transcription factors are known to activate cartilage-specific genes. For example, Scleraxis is expressed in the mesenchyme from the sclerotome, in the facial mesenchyme that forms cartilaginous precursors to bone, and in the limb mesenchyme.
During the second phase of endochondral ossification, the committed mesenchyme cells condense into compact nodules and differentiate into chondrocytes (cartilage cells that produce and maintain the cartilaginous matrix, which consists mainly of collagen and proteoglycans). Studies have shown that N-cadherin is important in the initiation of these condensations, and N-CAM is important for maintaining them. In humans, the SOX9 gene, which encodes a DNA-binding protein, is expressed in the precartilaginous condensations.
During the third phase of endochondral ossification, the chondrocytes proliferate rapidly to form the model for bone. As they divide, the chondrocytes secrete a cartilage-specific extracellular matrix.
In the fourth phase, the chondrocytes stop dividing and increase their volume dramatically, becoming hypertrophic chondrocytes. These large chondrocytes alter the matrix they produce (by adding collagen X and more fibronectin) to enable it to become mineralized by calcium carbonate.
The fifth phase involves the invasion of the cartilage model by blood vessels. The hypertrophic chondrocytes die by apoptosis, and this space becomes bone marrow. As the cartilage cells die, a group of cells that have surrounded the cartilage model differentiate into osteoblasts, which begin forming bone matrix on the partially degraded cartilage. Eventually, all the cartilage is replaced by bone. Thus, the cartilage tissue serves as a model for the bone that follows.
The replacement of chondrocytes by bone cells is dependent on the mineralization of the extracellular matrix. A number of events lead to the hypertrophy and mineralization of the chondrocytes, including an initial switch from aerobic to anaerobic respiration, which alters their cell metabolism and mitochondrial energy potential. Hypertrophic chondrocytes secrete numerous small membrane-bound vesicles into the extracellular matrix. These vesicles contain enzymes that are active in the generation of calcium and phosphate ions and initiate the mineralization process within the cartilaginous matrix. The hypertrophic chondrocytes, their metabolism and mitochondrial membranes altered, then die by apoptosis.
In the long bones of many mammals (including humans), endochondral ossification spreads outward in both directions from the center of the bone. As the ossification front nears the ends of the cartilage model, the chondrocytes near the ossification front proliferate prior to undergoing hypertrophy, pushing out the cartilaginous ends of the bone. The cartilaginous areas at the ends of the long bones are called epiphyseal growth plates. These plates contain three regions: a region of chondrocyte proliferation, a region of mature chondrocytes, and a region of hypertrophic chondrocytes. As the inner cartilage hypertrophies and the ossification front extends farther outward, the remaining cartilage in the epiphyseal growth plate proliferates. As long as the epiphyseal growth plates are able to produce chondrocytes, the bone continues to grow.
Bone Remodeling
Bone constantly is broken down by osteoclasts and re-formed by osteoblasts in the adult. It has been reported that as much as 18% of bone is recycled each year through the process of renewal, known as bone remodeling, which maintains bone's rigidity. The balance in this dynamic process shifts as people grow older: in youth, it favors the formation of bone, but in old age, it favors resorption.
As new bone material is added peripherally from the internal surface of the periosteum, there is a hollowing out of the internal region to form the bone marrow cavity. This destruction of bone tissue is due to osteoclasts that enter the bone through the blood vessels. Osteoclasts dissolve both the inorganic and the protein portions of the bone matrix. Each osteoclast extends numerous cellular processes into the matrix and pumps out hydrogen ions onto the surrounding material, thereby acidifying and solubilizing it. The blood vessels also import the blood-forming cells that will reside in the marrow for the duration of the organism's life.
The number and activity of osteoclasts must be tightly regulated. If there are too many active osteoclasts, too much bone will be dissolved, and osteoporosis will result. Conversely, if not enough osteoclasts are produced, the bones are not hollowed out for the marrow, and osteopetrosis (known as stone bone disease, a disorder whereby the bones harden and become denser) will result.
Bone Regeneration and Fracture Repair
A fracture, like any traumatic injury, causes hemorrhage and tissue destruction. The first reparative changes thus are characteristic of those occurring in any injury of soft tissue. Proliferating fibroblasts and capillary sprouts grow into the blood clot and injured area, thus forming granulation tissue. The area also is invaded by poly morphonuclear leukocytes and later by macrophages that phagocytize the tissue debris. The granulation tissue gradually becomes denser, and in parts of it, cartilage is formed. This newly formed connective tissue and cartilage is designated as a callus. It serves temporarily in stabilizing and binding together the fracture bone. As this process is taking place, the dormant osteogenic cells of the periosteum enlarge and become active osteoblasts. On the outside of the fractured bone, at first at some distance from the fracture, osseous tissue is deposited. This formation of new bone continues toward the fractured ends of the bone and finally forms a sheath-like layer of bone over the fibrocartilaginous callus. As the amount of bone increases, osteogenic buds invade the fibrous and cartilaginous callus and replace it with a bony one. The cartilage undergoes calcification and absorption in the replacement of the fibrocartilaginous callus and intramembraneous bone formation also takes place. The newly formed bone is at first a spongy and not a compact type, and the callus becomes reduced in diameter. At the time when this subperiosteal bone formation is taking place, bone also forms in the marrow cavity. The medullary bone growing centripetally from each side of the fracture unites, thus aiding the bony union.
The process of repair is, in general, an orderly process, but it varies greatly with the displacement of the fractured ends of the bone and the degree of trauma inflicted. Uneven or protruding surfaces gradually are removed, and the healed bone, especially, in young individuals, assumes its original contour.
Osteogenesis and Angiogenesis
Skeletal development and fracture repair includes the coordination of multiple events such as migration, differentiation, and activation of multiple cell types and tissues. The development of a microvasculature and microcirculation is important for the homeostasis and regeneration of living bone, without which the tissue would degenerate and die. Recent developments using in vitro and in vivo models of osteogenesis and fracture repair have provided a better understanding of the recruitment nature of the vasculature in skeletal development and repair.
The vasculature transports oxygen, nutrients, soluble factors and numerous cell types to all tissues in the body. The growth and development of a mature vascular structure is one of the earliest events in organogenesis. In mammalian embryonic development, the nascent vascular networks develop by aggregation of de novo forming angioblasts into a primitive vascular plexus (vasculogenesis). This undergoes a complex remodeling process in which sprouting, bridging and growth from existing vessels (angiogenesis) leads to the onset of a functional circulatory system.
The factors and events that lead to the normal development of the embryonic vasculature are recapitulated during situations of neoangiogenesis in the adult. There are a number of factors involved in neoangiogenesis; these include, but are not limited to, Vascular Endothelial Growth Factor (VEGF), basic Fibroblast Growth Factor (bFGF), various members of the Transforming Growth factor beta (TGFβ) family and Hypoxia-Inducible Transcription Factor (HIF). Other factors that have angiogenic properties include the Angiopoietins, (Ang-1); Hepatocyte Growth Factor (HGF); Platelet-Derived Growth Factor (PDGF); Insulin-like Growth Factor family (IGF-1, IGF-2) and the Neurotrophins (NGF).
The VEGFs and their corresponding receptors are key regulators in a cascade of molecular and cellular events that ultimately lead to the development of the vascular system, either by vasculogenesis, angiogenesis or in the formation of the lymphatic vascular system. Although VEGF is a critical regulator in physiological angiogenesis, it also plays a significant role in skeletal growth and repair.
In the mature established vasculature, the endothelium plays an important role in the maintenance of homeostasis of the surrounding tissue by providing the communicative network to neighboring tissues to respond to requirements as needed. Furthermore, the vasculature provides growth factors, hormones, cytokines, chemokines and metabolites, and the like, needed by the surrounding tissue and acts as a barrier to limit the movement of molecules and cells. Signals and attractant factors expressed on the bone endothelium help recruit circulating cells, particularly hematopoietic cells, to the bone marrow and coordinate with metastatic cells to target them to skeletal regions. Thus, any alteration in the vascular supply to bone tissue can lead to skeletal pathologies, such as osteonecrosis (bone death caused by reduced blood flow to bones), osteomyelitis (infection of the bone or bone marrow by microorganism), and osteoporosis (loss of bone density). A number of factors have been found to have a prominent effect on the pathology of the vasculature and skeleton, including Osteoprotegerin (OPG), which inhibits Receptor Activator of NF-κB Ligand (RANKL)-induced osteoclastogenic bone resorption.
Both intramembraneous and endochondral bone ossification occur in close proximity to vascular ingrowth. In endochondral ossification, the coupling of chondrogenesis and osteogenesis to determine the rate of bone ossification is dependent on the level of vascularization of the growth plate. For example, vascular endothelial growth (VEGF) factor isoforms are essential in coordinating metaphyseal and epiphyseal vascularization, cartilage formation, and ossification during endochondral bone development. HIF-1 stimulates transcription of the VEGF gene (and of other genes whose products are needed when oxygen is in short supply). The VEGF protein is secreted, diffuses through the tissue, and acts on nearby endothelial cells.
The response of the endothelial cells includes at least four components. First, the cells produce proteases to digest their way through the basal lamina of the parent capillary or venule. Second, the endothelial cells migrate toward the source of the signal. Third, the cells proliferate. Fourth, the cells form tubes and differentiate. VEGF acts on endothelial cells selectively to stimulate this entire set of effects. Other growth factors, including some members of the fibroblast growth factor family, also can stimulate angiogenesis, but they influence other cell types besides endothelial cells. As the new vessels form, bringing blood to the tissue, the oxygen concentration rises, HIF-1 activity declines, VEGF production is shut off, and angiogenesis ceases.
The vascularization of cartilage regions in long bones occurs at different stages of development. In early embryonic development, blood vessels that originate from the perichondrium invaginate into the cartilage structures. During elevated postnatal growth, capillaries invade the growth plate of long bones. In adulthood, angiogenesis periodically can be switched on during bone remodeling in response to bone trauma or pathophysiological conditions such as rheumatoid arthritis (RA) and osteoarthritis (OA).
Bone has the unique capacity to regenerate without the development of a fibrous scar, which is symptomatic of soft tissue healing of wounds. This is achieved through the complex interdependent stages of the healing process, which mimic the tightly regulated development of the skeleton. Following trauma with damage to the musculoskeletal system, disruption of the vasculature leads to acute necrosis and hypoxia of the surrounding tissue. This disruption of the circulation leads to the activation of thrombotic factors in a coagulation cascade leading to the formation of a hematoma. The inflammatory response and tissue breakdown activate factors such as cytokines and growth factors that recruit osteoprogenitor and mesenchymal cells to the fracture site. The stimulation of the endosteal circulation in the fractured bone allows mesenchymal cells associated with growing capillaries to invade the wound region from the endosteum and bone marrow. At the edge of a bone fracture, the transiently formed granulation tissue is replaced by fibrocartilage. Concomitantly, the periosteum directly undergoes intramembranous bone formation leading to the formation of an external callus; while internally, the tissue is being mineralized to form woven bone. After stabilization of the bone tissue and vasculature in the bone fracture, the cell mediated remodeling cascade is activated where osteoclastic removal of necrotic bone is followed by the replacement of the large fracture callus by lamellar bone, the callus size is reduced and the normal vascular supply is restored.
A plurality of mediators associated with fetal and postnatal bone development plays a prominent role in the cascade response in bone fracture repair. These include but are not limited to BMP-2 and 4, VEGF, bFGF, TGF-β, and PDGF. VEGF expression is detected on chondroblasts, chondrocytes, osteoprogenitor cells and osteoblasts in the fracture callus where it is highly expressed in angioblasts, osteoprogenitor and osteoblast cells during the first seven days of healing but decreases after eleven days. Additionally, osteoclasts release heparinase that induces the release of the active form of VEGF from heparin, activating not only angiogenesis but also osteoclast recruitment, differentiation and activity leading to the remodeling of the fracture callus during endochondral ossification. Fractures in some cases fail to repair or unite resulting in fibrous filled pseudarthrosis. A number of contributing factors can lead to non-union or delayed union of bone fractures, such as, but not limited to, anti-inflammatory drugs, steroids, Vitamin C, Vitamin D and calcium deficiencies, tobacco smoking, diabetes, and other physiological disorders.
The absence of a functional vascular network is also an important factor in the lack of bone healing in non-union fractures. Studies have reported that angiogenic factors released from biomimetic scaffolds can enhance bone regeneration and that combination strategies that release both angiogenic and osteogenic factors can enhance the regenerative capacity of bone.
The critical sequential timing of osteoclast differentiation and activation, angiogenesis, recruitment of osteoprogenitor cells and the release of growth factors such as BMP-2 in osteogenesis and fracture repair may be enhanced by the synchronized endogenous production of angiogenic and osteogenic mediators. Studies in rat femoral drill-hole injury have shown differential expression of VEGF splicing isoforms along with its receptors, indicating an important role in the bone healing process. Other studies have demonstrated that angiogenesis occurs predominantly before the onset of osteogenesis in bone lengthening in an osteodistraction model.
Another angiogenic inducing growth factor, FGF-2, can accelerate fracture repair when added exogenously to the early healing stage of a bone. Although the mechanism has not been fully elucidated, it has the ability to stimulate angiogenesis and the proliferation and differentiation of osteoblasts to possibly aid the repair of bone fractures.
2.3. Cartilaginous Tissue Compartments
Cartilaginous tissue compartments are specialized connective tissue compartments comprising cartilage cells, known as chondrocytes, cartilage fibers and ground substance constituting the cartilage matrix, that collectively contribute to characteristic elastic firmness rendering cartilage capable of withstanding high levels of pressure or sheer. Cartilage is histologically classified into three types depending on its molecular composition: hyaline cartilage; fibrocartilage and elastic cartlage.
Hyaline cartilage is the predominant form of cartilage comprising an amorphous matrix surrounding chondrocytes embedded within spaces, known as lacunae. Hyaline cartilage, which is commonly associated with the skeletal system and found in the nose, trachea, bronchi and larynx, predominantly functions to provide support. Hyaline cartilage associated with the articular portions of bone, forming the major component of synovial joints, is termed articular cartilage. Hyaline cartilage is usually avascular except where vessels may pass through to supply other tissues and in ossification centers involved in intracartilaginous bone development.
Fibrocartilage, which is commonly found in intervertebral discs and pubic symphysis and functions to provide tensile strength and in shock absorption, is less firm than hyaline cartilage. It comprises a combination of dense collagenous fibers with cartilage cells and a scant cartilage matrix. Fibrocartilage is not usually circumscribed by a perichondrium. Proportions of cells, fibers and ECM components in fribrocartilage are variable.
Elastic cartilage, which is found in the external ear, the Eustachian tube, epiglottis and some of the lanryngeal cartilages, is characterized by a large number of elastic fibers that branch and course in all directions to form a dense network of anastomising and interlacing fibers.
Articular Cartilage Matrix
The chondrocytes in articular cartilage are surrounded by a narrow region of connective tissue ECM, termed the pericellular matrix (PCM), which together with the chondrocyte, is termed chondron. The PCM, which is very rich in fibronectin, proteoglycans (e.g., aggrecan, hyaluron and decorin) and collagen (types II, VI and IX), is particularly characterized by a high concentration of type VI collagen as compared to the surrounding ECM. In normal articular cartilage, type VI collagen is restricted to the chondrons, but in osteoarthritic cartilage, it is upregulated and found throughout the ECM. A proteomic analysis of articular cartilage revealed the presence of collagen α1(II) C-propeptide, collagen α1(XI) C-propeptide, collagen α2(XI) C-propeptide, collagen α1(VI), collagen α2(VI), link protein, biglycan, decorin, osteonectin, matrillin-1, annexin-V, lactadherin, and binding immunoglobulin protein (BiP), in addition to metabolic proteins. (Wilson et. al., 2008, Methods, 48: 22-31).
Chondrocyte Differentiation
The specific structure of articular cartilage, with endogenous chondrocytes forming adult joints, is the result of endochondral ossification, as described above under the Heading, Osseous Tissue Compartments Formation.
Chondrocyte differentiation and maintenance in articular cartilage is governed by interaction of multiple factors. Key players include, but are not limited to, ions (e.g., calcium); steroids (e.g., estrogens); terpenoids (e.g., retinoic acid); peptides (e.g., Parathyroid hormone (PTH), parathyroid hormone-related peptide (PTHrP)), insulin growth factors (e.g., TGFβ hormones, including, without limitation, BMPs, IGF-1, VEGF, PDGF, FGF); transcription factors (e.g., Wnt, SOX-9); eicosanoids (e.g., prostaglandins); catabolic interleukins (e.g., IL-1); and anabolic interleukins (e.g., IL-6, IL-4 and IL-10). (Gaissmaier et al., 2008, Int. J. Care Injured, 3951: S88-S96).
Growth Plate
The epiphyseal plates or growth plates are a hyaline cartilage plate located in the metaphysis at the end of long bones. Whereas endochondral ossification is responsible for the formation of cartilage in utero and in infants, the growth plates are responsible for the longitudinal growth of long bones via a cartilage template. The ongoing developmental processes of proliferation and differentiation within the growth plates are mediated by a number of hormonal and paracrine factors secreted by the growth plate chondrocytes. The growth plate is a highly organized structure comprising a large number of chondrocytes in various stages of differentiation and proliferation embedded in a scaffold of ECM components.
The growth plate can be subdivided into four zones depending on the stage of differentiation and spatial distribution of collagen types. The resting zone is the smallest zone close to the epiphyseal cartilage comprising small monomorphic chondrocytes with a narrow rim of cytoplasm. The chondrocytes of the resting zone secrete growth plate orienting factor (GPOF) that aligns proliferating cells parallel to the long axis of the developing bone. Stem cell-like cells of the resting zone have a limited proliferative capacity, which eventually leads to fusion of the growth plate (epiphyseal fusion). The proliferative zone of the growth plate comprises chondrocytes that are arranged in characteristic columns parallel to the longitudinal axis of the bone and are separated by ECM with high type II collagen. The chondrocytes of the proliferative zone are mitotically active, have high oxygen and glycogen content, and exhibit increased mitochondrial ATP production. The hypertrophic zone refers to the zone farthest from the resting zone where prehypertrophic chondrocytes stop dividing and terminally differentiate into elongated hypertrophic chondrocytes embedded in ECM high in type X collagen. Hypertrophic chondrocytes have a high intracellular calcium concentration required for the production of release vesicles containing Ca2+-binding annexins, that secrete calcium phosphate, hydroxyapatite, phosphatases (such as alkaline phosphatase), metalloproteinases, all instrumental in proteolytic remodeling and mineralization of the surrounding matrix. The hypertrophic chondrocytes produce factors, such as VEGF, that initiate vascularization of the mineralized matrix that is then degraded by invading phagocytic chondroclasts and osteoclasts constituting the invading zone.
The developmental processes involving chondrogenesis are regulated by an interplay of a large number of systemic hormones and paracrine factors, including growth factors, cytokines and transcription factors. Table 5 lists key factors involved in chondrocyte proliferation and differentiation in the growth plate. (Brochhausen et al., J. Tissue Eng. Regen. Med. 2009, 3: 416-429).
TABLE 5Summary of Key Factors involved in Chondrocyte Proliferation andDifferentiation in the Growth PlateNameClassExpressionEffectATF-2Transcription factorResting Apoptosischondrocytes;proliferative chondrocytesBcl-2Inner mitochondrialProliferative Apoptosismembrane proteinchondrocytes;prehypertrophic chondrocytesIhhSignaling moleculePrehypertrophic ProliferationchondrocytesPTHrPPeptide hormonePerichondrium ProliferationperarticularchondrocytesBMPTGF-β superfamilyPrehypertrophic Cartilagegrowth factorschondrocytesformation;proliferationPGE2Lipid mediatorAll zones of Proliferationgrowth platematrix synthesisMMPMetalloproteinaseHypertrophic Apoptosis;chondrocytes;vascularizationchondroclastsmatrixdegradationSoxTranscription factorResting and Differentiation;proliferativeproliferation;chondrocytes; hypertrophicchondrocytesRunx 2Transcription factorHypertrophic Terminal(Cbfa 1)chondrocytesdifferentiation;matrixmineralizationNOTCHSingle passPrehypertrophic and Inhibits terminaltransmembrane hypertrophic differentiationproteinchondrocytesHOXHomeobox Hypertrophic ActivatestranscriptionchondrocytesosteogenicfactorsgenesFGFFibroblast growth Proliferative Antiproliferationfactorchondrocytes
Stem Cells of Cartilaginous Tissue Compartments
Multipotent mesenchymal progenitor cells with adipogenic, osteogenic and chondrogenic potential, and that are CD105+/CD166+(corresponding to TGF-β type III receptor (endoglin) and ALCAM, respectively), have been identified in articular cartilage. (Asalameh et al., Arthritis & Rheumatism, 2004, 50(5): 1522-1532). The presence of CD34−/CD45−/CD44+/CD73+/CD90+ mesenchymal stem cells with adipogenic, chondrogenic and osteogenic potential also has been shown. (Peng et al., Stem Cells and Development (2008), 17: 761-774). Similar to bone-derived MSCs, articular-derived MSCs are positive for surface expression of Notch-1. (Hiraoka et al., Biorheology, 2006, 43: 447-454). A potential MSC niche positive for Stro-1, Jagged-1 and BMPrl a has also been identified in the perichondrial zone of Ranvier on the growth plate. (Karlsson et al., 2009, J. Anat. 215(3): 355-63).
Differential expression of Notch-1, Stro-1 and VCAM-1/CD106 markers has been observed in normal articular cartilage versus osteoarthritic (OA) cartilage. In normal cartilage, expression of these markers is higher in the superficial zone (SZ) as compared to the middle zone (MZ) and deep zone (DZ). On the other hand, OA cartilage SZ has reduced Notch-1 and Sox-9 while MZ has increased Notch-1, Stro-1 and VCAM-1 positive cells. (Grogan et al., Arthritis Res. Ther. 2009, 11(3): R85-R97).
Intervertebral Disc Fibrocartilage Tissue Compartments
The intervertebral discs (IVD) predominantly are comprised of fibrocartilage. The IVD fibrocartilage is continuous both with and below the articular cartilage of adjacent vertebrae as well as peripherally with spinal ligaments. The IVD is a unique structure containing annulus fibrosus (AF) and nucleus pulposus (NP), a gelatinous ellipsoidal remnant of the embryonic notochord, and is sandwiched between two adjacent cartilaginous endplates (EP). IVD rupture and herniation of the nucleus pulposus into the spinal cord may cause severe pain and other neurological symptoms. The NP and AF synergistically function to achieve the primary role of IVD in transferring load, dissipating energy and facilitating in joint mobility.
The adult IVD is essentially avascular; hence, endogenous cells survive in a low-nutrient and low-oxygen microenvironment. The major ECM components of IVD include but are not limited to aggrecan, collagen (e.g., types I, II and IX), leucine rich repeat (LRR) proteins and proteoglycans (e.g., fibromodulin, decorin, lumican), cartilage oligomatrix protein, and collagen VI beaded filament network. (Feng et al., 2006, J. Bone Joint Surg. Am. 88: 25-29). The water content, GAG content, aggrecan levels and levels of type II collagen are significantly lower in older discs demonstrating the effects of IVD degeneration with age. (Murakami et al., 2010, Med. Biol. Eng. Comput. 48: 469-474).
The central nucleus pulposus (NP) is rich in aggrecan and hyaluron. The developing NP is characterized by the presence of highly vacuolated chondrocytes and small chondroblasts inherited from the notochord. Primarily functioning as a primitive axial support, the integrity of the notochord is maintained by a proteoglycan (PG-) and laminin-rich sheath. As NP matures, the cellular composition becomes predominantly chondrocytic. Mature NP cells are small and have an aggrecan rich matrix, which is essential in maintaining requisite hydration levels for mechanical function. Their gene expression profile and metabolic activity are distinct from the chondrocytes of articular cartilage. The ECM of immature NP has high aggrecan levels and primarily contains type II collagen, with the type HA isoform expressed by progenitor cells during chondrogenesis, not by mature chondrocytes. (Hsieh A. H. and Tworney J. D., J. Biomech., 2010, 43(1): 137-156).
The AF surrounds the NP with layers of unidirectional sheets of collagen parallel to the circumference of a disc to form collagen lamellae. Alternating bidirectional collagen fibers intersperse the AF collagen lamellae. AF can be subdivided into three regions: inner AF, middle AF and outer AF. The inner AF arises along with endochondral formation of the vertebrae. The outer AF arises as a separate cell condensation with slower matrix formation. Lamellae of inner AF comprises predominantly of type II collagen and fibrochondrocytes, while those of outer AF are comprised of type I collagen and fibroblasts. A population of pancake shaped interlamellar cells as well as elastin fibers are also found within the lamellae, in vertebral attachments, and at the NP-AF interface. Large proteoglycans (PGs; for example aggrecan and versican) and type I and VI collagen permeate interlamellar and translamellar ECM. (Hsieh A. H. and Tworney J. D., J. Biomech., 2010, 43(1): 137-156).
A large number of coordinated signals originating from the cells of the notochord and floor plate of the embryonal neural tube are instrumental in disc embryogenesis. Key signals include, but are not limited to, sonic hedgehog (Shh), Wnt, noggin, Pax family of transcription factors (e.g., Pax 1 and Pax 9), Sox family of transcription factors (Sox5, Sox6 and Sox) and TGF-β. (Smith et al., 2011, Dis Model Mech. 4(1): 31-41). Herniation and IVD degeneration are associated with changes in inflammatory and immune cytokine profiles, including, but not limited to, the activation of Th1-related cytokines (e.g. IFNγ) as well as Th17-related cytokines (e.g., IL-4, IL-6, IL-12 and IL-17). (Shamji et al., 2010, Arthritis & Rheumatism, 62(7): 1974-1982).
A potential stem cell niche comprised of progenitor cells that are positive for Notch1, Delta4, Jagged1, CD117, Stro-1 and Ki67 has been identified in intervertebral discs of a number of animals, including humans. It has been reported that the IVD tissue compartments comprise a slow growing zone in the AF as well as the NP regions. (Henriksson et al., 2009, SPINE, 34(21): 2278-2287).
2.4. Dental Tissue Compartments
A tooth has three anatomical divisions (crown, root and neck), and four structural components (enamel, dentin, cementum and pulp).
Enamel is the hardest, most mineralized biological tissue in the human body. It is composed of elongated hydroxyapatite crystallites bundled into rods or prisms, interspersed with crystalline interrods filling the interstitial space. Enamel cells, known as ameloblasts, are responsible for enamel development. Ameloblastin, TRAP and enamelin are key proteins found in enamel tissue whereas the enamel matrix is devoid of collagen, composed primarily of amelogenin. An intricate orchestration of signaling factors, such as BMPs (e.g., BMP-2, BMP-4, BMP-7), FGFs (e.g., FGF-3, -4, -9, -20), Wnt-3, 10a, 10b and transcription factors, such as, p21, Msx2 and Lef1 is responsible for morphogenesis of enamel. Self-assembly of amelogens to form amelogenin nanospheres play a role in nucleation of hydroxyapatite crystallization and enamel mineralization. Matrix processing enzymes, such as MMP-20, kallikrein-4 (KLK4), also known as enamel matrix serine protease-1 (EMSP-1), are involved in the complete elimination of the protein matrix and replacement with a mineralized matrix. (Fong et al., 2005, J. Dent. Educ., 69(5): 555-570). Ameloblasts arise from epithelial stem cells of ectodermal origin. They are lost after tooth eruption leaving no adult human ectodermal stem cells in the mature enamel. In contrast, rodent enamel retain a niche of epithelial stem cells, known as apical bud cells, for continuous enamel production. (Ulmer et al., 2010, Schweiz Monatsschr Zahnmed, 120:860-872).
Dentin is a hard, yellowish and elastic living connective tissue compartment with biomechanical properties similar to bone. The formation of dentin is driven by mesenchymally derived mature odontoblasts that are fully differentiated and nondividing and that form a single layer underneath the dentin in a mature tooth. A series of epithelial-mesenchymal interactions regulates odontoblast differentiation from neural crest cells in the first branchial arch and frontonasal processes. Mature dentin is comprised of a mantle, composed of intertubular and peritubular dentin made of a collagen fibril matrix, with odontoblast cell processes extending into dentin tubules. During dentinogenesis, odontoblasts secrete predentin, a mineralized tissue composed of type I collagen. Unlike osteogenesis, in dentinogenesis, as the predentin layer is formed, the odontoblasts recede instead of becoming embedded within the dentin matrix, leaving behind cells processes within dentinal tubules. Subsequently, the unmineralized predentin is converted to dentin by gradual mineralization of collagen. Dentinogenesis is directed by a series of highly controlled biochemical events that control the rates of collagen secretion, its maturation into thick fibrils, loss of proteoglycans, mineral formation including hydroxy apatite crystallization, and growth. The dentin matrix is primarily composed of collagens (e.g., types I, III and V) as well as other matrix proteins, including, but not limited to, phosphorylated and nonphosphorylated matrix proteins, proteoglycans, growth factors, metalloproteinases, alkaline phosphatase serum derived proteins, and phospholipids. (Fong et al., 2005, J. Dent. Educ., 69(5): 555-570). No stem cells have been identified in mature dentin.
The dental pulp is the tooth's living tissue that respond to pain and damage and initiates tissue repair. An odontoblast cell layer forms the outer boundary of the pulp and is associated with an underlying network of dendritic cells. A cell-free zone underlying the odontoblast layer is rich in nerve fibers and blood vessels. Similar to dentin, dental pulp also differentiates from neural crest-derived ectomesenchyme during tooth development.
Several sources of stem cells have been identified associated with pulp tissue. In immature teeth, apical papilla, the embryonal organ responsible for pulp differentiation, is the source for stem cells of apical papilla (SCAP). Mature dental pulp is the source of dental pulp stem cells (DPSC) whereas stem cells are also extracted from exfoliated deciduous teeth (SHED). Additional cells of the dental pulp core that functionin pulpal defense, include, but are not limited to, macrophages, lymphocytes and mast cells. Pulp matrix is composed of collagens (e.g., types I, III V and VI), but lacks mineralization. Other noncollagenous proteins of the pulp matrix are similar in composition to dentin. The dental pulp is capable of responding to dentin tissue damage by secreting new dentin from old odontoblast populations or generation and secretion of dentin from new secondary odontoblast populations. (Fong et al., 2005, J. Dent. Educ., 69(5): 555-570).
The periodontium consists of tissues supporting the tooth crown, including a nonmineralized periodontal ligament (PDL) sandwiched between layers of mineralized tissues, including the cementum, alveolar bone and dentin. Cementum is a thin mineralized layer covering the dentin. Cementoblasts are cells responsible for cementum matrix secretion and subsequent mineralization. When cementoblasts become entrapped within cementum matrix, they are termed cementocytes. Cementoblasts are ectomesenchymal, being derived from neural crest cells, similar to PDL and alveolar bone. Like bone and dentin, cementum is a collagenous mineralized tissue that hardens upon formation of carbonated hydroxyapatite. (Fong et al., 2005, J. Dent. Educ., 69(5): 555-570).
PDL is a space between cementum and alveolar bone. It represents a replacement of the dental follicle region in immature developing teeth. Mature PDL contains mostly periodontal fibroblasts as well as stem cells, known as the periodontal ligament stem cells (PDLSCs). The immature dental follicle is also a source of mesenchymal stem cells, known as dental follicle stem cells (DFSCs). (Fong et al., 2005, J. Dent. Educ., 69(5): 555-570).
Table 6 shows the differentiation potential of dental mesenchymal cells. (Ulmer et al., 2010, Schweiz Monatsschr Zahnmed, 120:860-872).
TABLE 6Differentiation Potential Dental Mesenchymal Stem CellsDPSCSHEDPDLSCDFSCSCAPAdipocytesXXXXCementoblastsXXChondrocytesXXDental pulpXDentinXEndothelocytesXXMusculatureXNeuroblastsXNeuronsXXOdontoblastsXXXXOsteoblastsXXXXXPDLXProgenitorsPeriodontiumX
Several dental stem cell markers have been identified. Stro-1 and Stro-4 are commonly used dental stem cell markers for all dental mesenchymal stem cells. Dental stem cells originating from the neural crest have the neural marker, nestin. An osteoblast marker, osteocalcin, is also used as a stem cell marker for DPSCs. Similarly, SCAPs express Oct-4, Nanog, SSEA-3, SSEA-4, TRA-1-60 and TRA-1-81. (Ulmer et al., 2010, Schweiz Monatsschr Zahnmed, 120:860-872).
2.5. Fascial Tissue Compartment
Fascial tissue compartments form a layer of fibrous tissue found throughout the body surrounding softer and more delicate organs, including but not limited to muscles, groups of muscles, blood vessels, nerves, etc. Fascial tissue originates from the embryonic mesenchyme. Fasciae form during the development of bones, muscles and vessels from the mesodermal layer of the embryo. Fascial tissue can be categorized into three types depending on location: (1) superficial fascial tissue, which is found beneath the integument throughout the body, usually blending with the reticular layer of the dermis; (2) deep fascial tissue comprising dense fibroareolar connective tissue surrounding muscles, bones, nerves and blood vessels; and (3) visceral or subserous fascia, which suspends organs within their cavities and wraps them in layers of connective tissue membranes. (Chaper IV. Myology, Section 3. Tendons, Aponeuroses, and Fasciae, Gray's Anatomy of the Human Body, 20th Edition, Re-edited by Lewis, W. H., Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, 1918, Bartleby.com, New York, 2000).
The fibroareolar connective tissue of fascia comprises four kinds of cells: (1) flattened lamellar cells, which may be branched or unbranched (branched lamellar cells contain clear cytoplasm and oval nuclei and project multidirectional processes that may unite to form an open network, such as in the cornea; unbranched lamellar cells are joined end to end. (2) Clasmatocytes, which are large irregular vacuolated or granulated cells with oval nuclei. (3) Granule cells, which are ovoid or spherical in shape. (4) Plasma cells of Waldeyer, usually spheroidal, characterized by vacuolated protoplasm.
2.5. Ligament Tissue Compartment
The term “ligaments” as used herein refers to dense regular connective tissue comprising attenuated collagenous fibers that connect bones at joints. Ligament ECM is composed of type I and type III collagens together with other proteoglycans and glycoproteins. Mesenchymal stem cells have been found in the human anterior cruciate ligament that exhibit multilineage differentiation potential, like bone-derived mesenchymal stem cells. (Cheng et al., 2010, Tissue Engg. A, 16(7):2237-2253).
2.6. Synovial Tissue Compartment
The synovial membrane is composed of fibrous connective tissue and lines the joint cavity of synovial joints. It is made up of a layer of macrophage (type A) and fibroblast-like (type B) synoviocytes and a loose sublining tissue. Synovial fluid is secreted by synovial cells lining the synovial membrane in the joint capsule. It is a viscid, mucoalbuminous fluid, rich in hyaluronic acid. It acts as a lubricating fluid, facilitating the smooth gliding of the articular surface. Functional mesenchymal stem cell niches have been identified as resident to synovial lining and subsynovial tissue. These cells are positive for the artificial nucleoside, iododeoxyuridine (IdU) as well as MSC markers such as PDGFRα, p75 and CD44 and have chondrogenic potential. (Kurth et al., Arthritis Rheum., 2011, 63(5): 1289-1300). Synovial fluid-derived MSCs have also been identified, and these have higher chondrogenic potential as compared to bone marrow-derived and adipogenic MSCs. (Koga et al., 2008, Cell Tissue Res., 333: 207-215). Synovial MSCs and MPCs have been shown to prevent degeneration due to intervertebral disc disease (IVD) and to be useful for cartilage tissue engineering. (Miyamoto et al., 2010, Arthritis Res. Ther., 12: R206-218; Lee et al., 2010, Tissue Engg. A, 16(1): 317-325).
2.7. Tendon Tissue Compartment
Tendons are specialized connective tissue compartments that connect bone to muscle. Tendon cells are embedded amongst a parallel group of collagenous fibers that secrete a unique ECM containing collagens, large proteoglycans, and small leucine rich proteoglycans that function as lubricators and organizers of collagen fibril assembly. A unique tendon stem/progenitor cell (TSPC) niche has been identified amongst the parallel collagen fibrils surrounded by ECM. The TSPCs exhibit osteogenic and adipogenic potential. Biglycan and fibromodulin are key tendon ECM components that direct TSPC fate through BMP signaling. These TSPCs are positive for bone marrow derived stem cell markers such as Stro-1, CD146, CD90 and CD44 but not for CD18. TSPCs do not express hematopoietic markers, such as CD34, CD45 and CD117, or the endothelial marker CD106. (Bi et al., 2007, Nat. Med., 13(10): 1219-1227).
2.8. Vasculature Tissue Compartment
The vascular wall is made of three concentric zones with distinct cellular composition, all mesodermal in origin: the tunica intima, containing predominantly mature differentiated endothelial cells (EC), the tunica media, containing mature and differentiated smooth muscle cells, and the tunica adventitia, containing mature fibroblasts. (Tilki et al., 2009, Trends Mol. Med. 15(11): 501-509). Endothelial progenitor cells (EPCs), meaning cells that exhibit clonal expression, stemness characteristics, adherence to matrix molecules and an ability to differentiate into endothelial cells (ECs) have been implicated in the formation of new blood vessels through angiogenesis and postnatal vasculogenesis. EPCs have many characteristic cell surface markers, including, but not limited to, CD34, AC133, KDR (VEGFR-2), Tie-2 and ligand for UEA-1 lectin. (Tilki et al., 2009, Trends Mol. Med. 15(11): 501-509; Melero-Martin and Dudley, 2011, Stem Cells, 29: 163-168; Pascilli et al., 2008, Exp. Cell Res., 315: 901-914).
EPC niches have been identified in the bone-marrow, peripheral cord blood and vascular wall matrix. Bone-marrow derived and cord blood EPCs essentially may be proangiogenic hematopoietic progenitor cells (HPCs), circulating in the blood and committed to myeloid lineage. (Tilki et al., 2009, Trends Mol. Med. 15(11): 501-509). The vascular wall stem and progenitor cells (VW-EPCs) reside in distinct zones of the vessel wall within subendothelial space, known as avasculogenic zone, within the vascular adventitia, forming vascular wall-specific niches. Fetal and adult arterial and venous blood vessel walls have also been found to harbor resident niches for a variety of stem and progenitor cells, such as EPCs, smooth muscle progenitors, HSCs, MSCs, mesangial cells coexpressing myogenic and endothelial markers, neural stem cells (NSCs), etc. (Tilki et al., 2009, Trends Mol. Med. 15(11): 501-509). The VW-EPCs are CD34(+)VEGFR-2(+)Tie-2(+)CD31(−)CD144(−). Proliferating and differentiating VW-EPCs become CD144(+).
During embryogenesis, there is evidence of the existence of a hemangioblast (giving rise to endothelial and hematopoietic cells) and hemogenic endothelium, originating from precursors resident in the vascular wall. However, whether adult VW also contains ancestral progenitor hemangioblasts giving rise to both VW-EPCs as well as VW-HSCs is not known. Vascular wall also contains resident pericyte-like cells in the subendothelial spaces. These pericyte-like cells serve as a cellular reservoir for VW-MSCs, which can differentiate into colonies with adipogenic, osteogenic and chondrgenic markers. (Tilki et al., 2009, Trends Mol. Med. 15(11): 501-509).
3. Cells of the Epithelial Tissue Compartment
3.1. Placental Tissue Matrix
The placenta is considered one of the most important sources of stem cells, and has been studied extensively. It fulfills two main desiderata of cell therapy: a source of a high as possible number of cells and the use of non-invasive methods for their harvesting. Their high immunological tolerance supports their use as an adequate source in cell therapy (Mihu, C. et al., 2008, Romanian Journal of Morphology and Embryology, 2008, 49(4):441-446).
The fetal adnexa is composed of the placenta, fetal membranes, and umbilical cord. The term placenta is discoid in shape with a diameter of 15-20 cm and a thickness of 2-3 cm. The fetal membranes, amnion and chorion, which enclose the fetus in the amniotic cavity, and the endometrial decidua extend from the margins of the chorionic disc. The chorionic plate is a multilayered structure that faces the amniotic cavity. It consists of two different structures: the amniotic membrane (composed of epithelium, compact layer, amniotic mesoderm, and spongy layer) and the chorion (composed of mesenchyme and a region of extravillous proliferating trophoblast cells interposed in varying amounts of Langhans fibrinoid, either covered or not by syncytiotrophoblast).
Villi originate from the chorionic plate and anchor the placenta through the trophoblast of the basal plate and maternal endometrium. From the maternal side, protrusions of the basal plate within the chorionic villi produce the placental septa, which divide the parenchyma into irregular cotyledons (Parolini, O. et al., 2008, Stem Cell, 2008, 26:300-311).
Some villi anchor the placenta to the basal plate, whereas others terminate freely in the intervillous space. Chorionic villi present with different functions and structure. In the term placenta, the stem villi show an inner core of fetal vessels with a distinct muscular wall and connective tissue consisting of fibroblasts, myofibroblasts, and dispersed tissue macrophages (Hofbauer cells). Mature intermediate villi and term villi are composed of capillary vessels and thin mesenchyme. A basement membrane separates the stromal core from an uninterrupted multinucleated layer, called the syncytiotrophoblast. Between the syncytiotrophoblast and its basement membrane are single or aggregated Langhans cytotrophoblastic cells, commonly called cytotrophoblast cells (Parolini, O. et al., 2008, Stem Cell, 2008, 26:300-311).
Four regions of fetal placenta can be distinguished: an amniotic epithelial region, an amniotic mesenchymal region, a chorionic mesenchymal region, and a chorionic trophoblastic region.
Amniotic Membrane
Fetal membranes continue from the edge of the placenta and enclose the amniotic fluid and the fetus. The amnion is a thin, avascular membrane composed of an inner epithelial layer and an outer layer of connective tissue that, and is contiguous, over the umbilical cord, with the fetal skin. The amniotic epithelium (AE) is an uninterrupted, single layer of flat, cuboidal and columnar epithelial cells in contact with amniotic fluid. It is attached to a distinct basal lamina that is, in turn, connected to the amniotic mesoderm (AM). In the amniotic mesoderm closest to the epithelium, an acellular compact layer is distinguishable, composed of collagens I and III and fibronectin. Deeper in the AM, a network of dispersed fibroblast-like mesenchymal cells and rare macrophages are observed. It has been reported that the mesenchymal layer of amnion indeed contains two subfractions, one having a mesenchymal phenotype, also known as amniotic mesenchymal stromal cells, and the second containing monocyte-like cells.
Chorionic Membrane
A spongy layer of loosely arranged collagen fibers separates the amniotic and chorionic mesoderm. The chorionic membrane (chorion leave) consists of mesodermal and trophoblastic regions. Chorionic and amniotic mesoderm are similar in composition. A large and incomplete basal lamina separates the chorionic mesoderm from the extravillous trophoblast cells. The latter, similar to trophoblast cells present in the basal plate, are dispersed within the fibrinoid layer and express immunohistochemical markers of proliferation. The Langhans fibrinoid layer usually increases during pregnancy and is composed of two different types of fibrinoid: a matrix type on the inner side (more compact) and a fibrin type on the outer side (more reticulate). At the edge of the placenta and in the basal plate, the trophoblast interdigitates extensively with the decidua (Cunningham, F. et al., The placenta and fetal membranes, Williams Obstetrics, 20th ed. Appleton and Lange, 1997, 95-125; Benirschke, K. and Kaufmann, P. Pathology of the human placenta. New York, Springer-Verlag, 2000, 42-46, 116, 281-297).
Amnion-Derived Stem Cells
The amniotic membrane itself contains multipotent cells that are able to differentiate in the various layers. Studies have reported their potential in neural and glial cells, cardiac repair and also hepatocyte cells. Studies have shown that human amniotic epithelial cells express stem cell markers and have the ability to differentiate toward all three germ layers. These properties, the ease of isolation of the cells, and the availability of placenta, make amnionic membrane a useful and noncontroversial source of cells for transplantation and regenerative medicine.
Amniotic epithelial cells can be isolated from the amniotic membrane by several methods that are known in the art. According to one such method, the aminiotic membrane is stripped from the underlying chorion and digested with trypsin or other digestive enzymes. The isolated cells readily attach to plastic or basement membrane-coated culture dishes. Culture is established commonly in a simple medium such as Dulbecco's Modified Eagle's Medium (DMEM) supplemented with 5%-10% serum and epidermal growth factor (EGF), in which the cells proliferate robustly and display typical cuboidal epithelial morphology. Normally, 2-6 passages are possible before proliferation ceases. Amniotic epithelial cells do not proliferate well at low densities.
Amniotic membrane contains epithelial cells with different surface markers, suggesting some heterogeneity of phenotype. Immediately after isolation, human amniotic epithelial cells express very low levels of human leukocyte antigen (HLA)-A, B, C; however, by passage 2, significant levels are observed. Additional cell surface antigens on human amniotic epithelial cells include, but are not limited to, ATP-binding cassette transporter G2 (ABCG2/BCRP), CD9, CD24, E-cadherin, integrins α6 and β1, c-met (hepatocyte growth factor receptor), stage-specific embryonic antigens (SSEAs) 3 and 4, and tumor rejection antigens 1-60 and 1-81. Surface markers thought to be absent on human amniotic epithelial cells include SSEA-1, CD34, and CD133, whereas other markers, such as CD117 (c-kit) and CCR4 (CC chemokine receptor), are either negative or may be expressed on some cells at very low levels. Although initial cell isolates express very low levels of CD90 (Thy-1), the expression of this antigen increases rapidly in culture (Miki, T. et al., Stem Cells, 2005, 23: 1549-1559; Miki, T. et al., Stem Cells, 2006, 2: 133-142).
In addition to surface markers, human amniotic epithelial cells express molecular markers of pluripotent stem cells, including octamer-binding protein 4 (OCT-4) SRY-related HMG-box gene 2 (SOX-2), and Nanog (Miki, T. et al., Stem Cells, 2005, 23: 1549-1559). Previous studies also have shown that human amnion cells in xenogeneic, chimeric aggregates, which contain mouse embryonic stem cells, can differentiate into all three germ layers and that cultured human amniotic epithelial cells express neural and glial markers, and can synthesize and release acetylcholine, cateholamines, and dopamine. Hepatic differentiation of human amniotic epithelial cells also has been reported. Studies have reported that cultured human amniotic epithelial cells produce albumin and α-fetroprotein and that albumin and α-fetroprotein-positive hepatocyte-like cells could be identified integrated into hepatic parenchyma following transplantation of human amniotic epithelial cells into the livers of severe combined inmmunodeficiency (SCID) mice. The hepatic potential of human amniotic epithelial cells was confirmed and extended, whereby in addition to albumin and α-fetroprotein production, other hepatic functions, such as glycogen storage and expression of liver-enriched transcription factors, such as hepatocyte nuclear factor (HNF) 3γ and HNF4α, CCAAT/enhancer-binding protein (CEBP α and β), and several of the drug metabolizing genes (cytochrome P450) were demonstrated. The wide range of hepatic genes and functions identified in human amniotic epithelial cells has suggested that these cells may be useful for liver-directed cell therapy (Parolini, O. et al., 2008, Stem Cell, 2008, 26:300-311).
Differentiation of human amniotic epithelial cells to another endodermal tissue, pancreas, also has been reported. For example, it was shown that human amniotic epithelial cells cultured for 2-4 weeks in the presence of nicotinamide to induce pancreatic differentiation, expressed insulin. Subsequent transplantation of the insulin-expressing human amniotic epithelial cells corrected the hyperglycemia of streptozotocin-induced diabetic mice. In the same setting, human amniotic mesenchymal stromal cells were ineffective, suggesting that human amniotic epithelial cells, but not human amniotic mesenchymal stromal cells, were capable of acquiring β-cell fate (Parolini, O. et al., 2008, Stem Cell, 2008, 26:300-311).
Mesenchymal Stromal Cells from Amnion and Chorion: hAMSC and hCMSC
Human amniotic mesenchymal cells (hAMSC) and human chorionic mesenchymal cells (hCMSC) are thought to be derived from extraembryonic mesoderm. hAMSC and hCMSC can be isolated from first-, second-, and third-trimester mesoderm of amnion and chorion, respectively. For hAMSC, isolations are usually performed with term amnion dissected from the deflected part of the fetal membranes to minimize the presence of maternal cells. For example, homogenous hAMSC populations can be obtained by a two-step procedure, whereby: minced amnion tissue is treated with trypsin to remove hAEC and the remaining mesenchymal cells are then released by digestion (e.g., with collagenase or collagenase and DNase). The yield from term amnion is about 1 million hAMSC and 10-fold more hAEC per gram of tissue (Casey, M. and MacDonald P., Biol Reprod, 1996, 55: 1253-1260).
hCMSCs are isolated from both first- and third-trimaster chorion after mechanical and enzymatic removal of the trophoblastic layer with dispase. Chorionic mesodermal tissue is then digested (e.g., with collagenase or collagenase plus DNase). Mesenchymal cells also have been isolated from chorionic fetal villi through explant culture, although maternal contamination is more likely (Zhang, X., et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2006, 340: 944-952; Soncini, M. et al., J Tissue Eng Regen Med, 2007, 1:296-305; Zhang et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2006, 351: 853-859).
The surface marker profile of cultured hAMSC and hCMSC, and mesenchymal stromal cells (MSC) from adult bone marrow are similar. All express typical mesenchymal markers (Table 7) but are negative for hematopoietic (CD34 and CD45) and monocytic markers (CD14). Surface expression of SSEA-3 and SSEA-4 and RNA for OCT-4 has been reported (Wei J. et al., Cell Transplant, 2003, 12: 545-552; Wolbank, S. et al., Tissue Eng, 2007, 13: 1173-1183; Alviano, F. et al., BMC Dev Biol, 2007, 7: 11; Zhao, P. et al, Transplantation, 2005, 79: 528-535). Both first- and third trimester hAMSC and hCMSC express low levels of HLA-A, B, C but not HLA-DR, indicating an immunoprivileged status (Portmann-Lanz, C. et al, Am J Obstet Gynecol, 2006, 194: 664-673; Wolbank, S. et al., Tissue Eng, 2007, 13: 1173-1183).
Table 7 provides surface antigen expression profile at passages 2-4 for amniotic mesencymal stromal and human chorionic mesenchymal stromal stem cells.
TABLE 7Specific surface antigen expression for aminiotic mesenchymalstromal cells and human chorionic mesenchymal stromal cellsPositive (≥95%)Negative (≤2%)CD90CD45CD73CD34 CD105HLA-DR
Both hAMSCs and hCMSCs differentiate toward “classic” mesodermal lineages (osteogenic, chondrogenic, and adipogenic) and differentiation of hAMSC to all three germ layers-ectoderm (neural), mesoderm (skeletal muscle, cardiomyocytic and endothelial), and endoderm (pancreatic) was reported (Int'Anker, P. et al., Stem Cells, 2004, 22: 1338-1345; Portmann-Lanz, C. et al, Am J Obstet Gynecol, 2006, 194: 664-673; Wolbank, S. et al., Tissue Eng, 2007, 13: 1173-1183; Soncini, M. et al., J Tissue Eng Regen Med, 2007, 1:296-305; Alviano, F., BMC Dev Biol, 2007, 7: 11).
Human amniotic and chorionic cells successfully and persistently engraft in multiple organs and tissues in vivo. Human chimerism detection in brain, lung, bone marrow, thymus, spleen, kidney, and liver after either intraperitoneal or intravenous transplantation of human amnion and chorion cells into neonatal swine and rats was indeed indicative of an active migration consistent with the expression of adhesion and migration molecules (L-selectin, VLA-5, CD29, and P-selectin ligand 1), as well as cellular matrix proteinase (MMP-2 and MMP-9) (Bailo, M. et al., Transplantation, 2004, 78:1439-1448).
Umbilical Cord
Two types of umbilical stem cells can be found, namely hematopoietic stem cells (UC-HS) and mesenchymal stem cells, which in turn can be found in umbilical cord blood (UC-MS) or in Wharton's jelly (UC-MM). The blood of the umbilical cord has long been in the focus of attention of researchers as an important source of stem cells for transplantation, for several reasons: (1) it contains a higher number of primitive hematopoietic stem cells (HSC) per volume unit, which proliferate more rapidly, than bone marrow; (2) there is a lower risk of rejection after transplantation; (3) transplantation does not require a perfect HLA antigen match (unlike in the case of bone marrow); (4) UC blood has already been successfully used in the treatment of inborn metabolic errors; and (5) there is no need for a new technology for collection and storage of the mononuclear cells from UC blood, since such methods are long established.
Umbilical cord (UC) vessels and the surrounding mesenchyma (including the connective tissue known as Wharton's jelly) derive from the embryonic and/or extraembryonic mesodermis. Thus, these tissues, as well as the primitive germ cells, are differentiated from the proximal epiblast, at the time of formation of the primitive line of the embryo, containing MSC and even some cells with pluripotent potential. The UC matrix material is speculated to be derived from a primitive mesenchyma, which is in a transition state towards the adult bone marrow mesenchyma (Mihu, C. et al., 2008, Romanian Journal of Morphology and Embryology, 2008, 49(4):441-446).
The blood from the placenta and the umbilical cord is relatively easy to collect in usual blood donation bags, which contain anticoagulant substances. Mononuclear cells are separated by centrifugation on Ficoll gradient, from which the two stem cell populations will be separated: (1) hematopoietic stem cells (HSC), which express certain characteristic markers (CD34, CD133); and (2) mesenchymal stem cells (MSC) that adhere to the culture surface under certain conditions (e.g., modified McCoy medium and lining of vessels with Fetal Bovine Serum (FBS) or Fetal Calf Serum (FCS)). (Munn, D. et al., Science, 1998, 281: 1191-1193; Munn, D. et al., J Exp Med, 1999, 189: 1363-1372). Umbilical cord blood MSCs (UC-MS) can produce cytokines, which facilitate grafting in the donor and in vitro HSC survival compared to bone marrow MSC. (Zhang, X et al., Biochem Biophys Res Commun, 2006, 351: 853-859).
MSCs from the umbilical cord matrix (UC-MM) are obtained by different culture methods depending on the source of cells, e.g., MSCs from the connective matrix, from subendothelial cells from the umbilical vein or even from whole umbilical cord explant. They are generally well cultured in DMEM medium, supplemented with various nutritional and growth factors; in certain cases prior treatment of vessels with hyaluronic acid has proved beneficial (Baban, B. et al., J Reprod Immunol, 2004, 61: 67-77).
3.2. Lung
The lungs, which are paired organs that fill up the thoracic cavity, constitute an efficient air-blood gaseous exchange mechanism, accomplished by the passage of air from the mouth or nose, sequentially through an oropharynx, nasopharynx, a larynx, a trachea and finally through a progressively subdividing system of bronchi and bronchioles until it finally reaches alveoli where the air-blood gaseous exchange takes place. A resident niche with characteristic multipotent stem cells with c-kit positive surface profiles recently has been identified localized in small bronchioles alveoli. These stem cells express the transcription factors, Nanog, Oct3/4, Sox2 and Klf4, that govern pluripotency in embryonic stem cells. (Kajstura, J. et al., 2011, New Engl. J. Med., 364(19):1795-1806)).
3.2. Mammary
The mammary gland is a hormone sensitive bilayered epithelial organ comprising an inner luminal epithelial layer and an outer myoepithelial layer surrounded by a basement membrane in a stromal fat pad. Mammary stem cells with myoepithelial potential have been identified in their niches in the terminal ducts of mammary gland. (LaBarge, 2007, Stem Cell Rev., 3(2): 137-146).
3.3. Skin
The skin functions as the primary barrier imparting protection from environmental insults. Skin is composed of an outer epidermis and inner dermis separated by a basement membrane (BM), rich in ECM and growth factors. The BM of the epidermal-dermal junction is composed of collagens (e.g., type IV and XVII), laminins, nidogen, fibronectin and proteoglycans that provide storage sites for growth factors and nutrients supporting the proliferation and adhesion of epidermal keratinocytes.
The epidermis is a solid epithelial tissue comprising keratinocytes that are linked to each other via cellular junctions, such as desmosomes. Keratinocytes are organized into distinct layers, comprising the stratum corneum, stratum granulosum, stratum spinosum and stratum basale. The epidermal matrix is made up of hyaluronan and other proteoglycans, including but not limited to, desmosealin, glycipans, versican, perlecan, and syndecans. (Sandjeu and Haftek, 2009, J. Physiol. Pharmacol. 60 (S4): 23-30). Epidermal desmosomes are multimeric complexes of transmembrance glycoprotein and cytosolic proteins with the keratin cytoskeleton. Desmosal proteins of the epidermis predominantly belong to the cadherin, Armadillo and plakin superfamilies.
The underlying dermis is connective tissue comprised primarily of fibroblasts with occasional inflammatory cells. Embedded within the dermis are also epidermal appendages, such as hair follicles and sebaceous glands, as well as nerves and cutaneous vasculature. The dermal ECM is essentially made of type I, III and V collagens and elastin together with noncollagenous components such as glycoproteins, proteoglycans, GAGs, cytokines and growth factors. Dermal collagens help mediate fibroblast-matrix interactions through a number of cell surface receptors and proteoglycans, such as β1-integrins. (Hodde and Johnson, 2007, Am. J. Clin. Dermatol. 8(2): 61-66).
During embryonic development, the epidermis originates from the ectoderm, while the dermis differentiates from the mesoderm. Following gastrulation, as mesenchymal stem cells of mesodermal origin populate the skin, they send signals to the single epidermal layer for initiation of epidermal stratification and direct the positioning of outgrowths of epidermal appendages, such as the hair follicles and sebaceous glands. Along with the mesenchyme, the basal layer of the epidermis organizes into a basement membrane that is rich in ECM proteins and growth factors. A number of different signaling pathways have been implicated in skin morphogenesis, including but not limited to Notch, Wnt, mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK), nuclear factor-κB (NF-κB), transcriptional regulator, p63, the AP2 family of transcription factors, CCAAT/enhancer binding protein (C/EBP) transcriptional regulators, interferon regulatory 6 (URF6), grainyhead-like 3 (GRHL3) and Kruppel-like factor (KLF4). (Blanpain and Fuchs, 2009, Nat. Rev. Mol. Cell. Biol., 10(3): 207-217).
Adult skin undergoes constant cellular turnover whereby dead skin cells are shed and new cells are regenerated and replaced, by a process known as skin homeostasis. Several stem cell niches with distinct surface marker profiles and differentiation potentials have been identified. These include, but are not limited to, epidermal stem cells of interfollicular epidermis; bulge stem cells and epithelial stem cells of the hair follicle, dermal stem cells (e.g., multipotent dermal cells, skin-derived progenitor cells, dermis-derived multipotent stem cells and fibrocytes), dermal papilla stem cells, and sebaceous gland stem cells. Collectively, these skin stem cell niches partake in maintaining skin homeostasis with the help of growth factors and cytokines. (Zouboulis et al., 2008, Exp. Gerontol. 43: 986-997; Blanpain, 2010, Nature, 464: 686-687).
4. Cells of the Muscular Tissue Compartment
The muscular tissue compartments are comprised of contractile muscle tissue. These can be of three kinds: skeletal muscle associated with the skeletal system; cardiac muscle associated with the heart; and smooth muscle associated with the vasculature and gastrointestinal tract. Skeletal muscle tissue fibers are striated and are voluntary in function. Cardiac muscle fibers have characteristic intercalated discs and are involuntary in function. Smooth muscle tissue is comprised of spindle shaped cells and is involuntary in function.
Skeletal muscles are composed of a population of quiescent myogenic precursor cells known as satellite cells with muscle regenerating and self-renewal properties, as well as a population of multipotent muscle-derived stem cells (MDSC) with multilineage differentiation potential, such as mesodermal lineages including, but not limited to, myogenic lineages, adipogenic lineages, osteogenic lineages, chondrogenic lineages, endothelial and hematopoetic lineages, and ectodermal lineages, including not limited to neuron-like cells. (Xu et al., 2010, Cell Tissue Res., 340: 549-567).
Skeletal muscle satellite cells are quiescent mononucleated cells that are resident in the muscle fiber membrane, beneath the basal lamina forming distinct stem cell niches. Similar to other stem cell niches, the skeletal muscle satellite cell niche is a dynamic structure, capable of altering between inactive (quiescent) and activated states in response to external signals. Once activated, satellite cells have the potential to proliferate, expand and differentiate along the myogenic lineage. The basal lamina, which serves to separate individual skeletal muscle fibers, known as myofibers, and their associated satellite cell and stem cell niches, from the cells of the interstitium, is rich in collagen type IV, perlecan, laminin, entactin, fibronectin and several other glycoproteins and proteoglycans, that may function as receptors to growth factors effectuating their activation by extracellular processing and modifications. In addition to these interactions provided by the ECM, neighboring cells, such as endothelial cells and multipotent stem cells derived from blood vessels, such as pericytes and mesoangioblasts, or neural components, all have the potential of affecting the niche microenvironment. (Gopinath et al., 2008, Aging Cell, 7: 590-598).
Endogenous cardiac stem cells have also been identified in cardiac stem cell niches. (Mazhari and Hare, 2007, Nat. Clin. Pract. Cardiovasc. Med., 4(S1): S21-S26).
Vascular smooth muscle cells are derived from embryonic cardiac neural crest stem cells, as well as proepicardial cells and endothelial progenitor cells. Smooth muscle differentiation is dependent on a combination of factors, including but not limited to Pax3, Tbx1, FoxC1 and serum response factor, interacting with microenvironment components of the ECM, such as BMPs, Wnts, endothelin (ET)-1, and FGF8. In the adult, vascular smooth muscle cells undergo constant degeneration, repair and regeneration by the concerted efforts of both multipotent bone-derived mesenchymal cells as well as smooth muscle stem cells resident within vascular smooth muscle tissue. (Hirschi and Majesky, 2004, The Anatomical Record, Part A, 276A: 22-33).
5. Cells of the Neural Tissue Compartment
The neural tissue compartments are comprised of neurons and the neuroglia, embedded with the neural matrix. Neural tissue is ectodermal in origin, derived from the embryonic neural plate. Neural tissue is primarily located within the brain, spinal cord and nerves.
Resident neural stem cell niches have been identified in the adult mammalian brain, restricted to the subventricular zone as well as to the lateral ventricle and dentate gyrus subgranular zone of the hippocampus. Astrocytes, which are star-shaped nerve cells, serve as both neural stem cells as well as supporting niche cells secreting essential growth factors that provide support for neurogenesis and vasculogenesis. The basal lamina and associated vasculogenesis are essential components of the niche. Embryonic molecular factors and signals persist within the neural stem cell niches and play critical role in neurogenesis. Neural stem cells have VEGFR2, doublecortin and Lex (CD15) markers. Major signaling pathways implicated in neurogenesis include but are not limited to Notch, Eph/ephrins, Shh, and BMPs. (Alvarez-Buylla and Lim, 2004, Neuron, 41: 683-686).
6. Grafts—Grafts and Graft Rejection
A graft is a tissue or organ used for transplantation to a patient. A common strategy employed in tissue engineering involves the seeding of decellularized natural ECM or synthetic scaffolds with a variety of different stem or progenitor cells that are capable of regeneration (see, for example, Flynn and Woodhouse, 2008, Organogenesis, 4(4): 228-235; Uriel et al., 2008, Biomaterials, 29: 3712-3719; Flynn, 2010, Biomaterials, 31: 4715-4724; Choi et al., Tissue Engg. C., 16(3): 387-396; Brown et al., 2011, Tissue Engg. C., 17(4): 411-421; Cheng et al., 2009, Tissue Engg. A, 15(2): 231-241; Li et al., 2011, Biomaterials, doi:10:1016/j.biomaterials.2011.03.008; Butler et al., 2003, Connective Tissue Research, 44(S1): 171-178); Mercuri et al., J. Biomed. Mater. Res. A., 96(2): 422-435); Olson et al., 2011, Chonnam. Med. J. 47:1-13).
Transplanted grafts may be rejected by the recipient host via an orchestrated immune response against the histocompatibility antigens expressed by the grafted tissue, which the recipient host may see as foreign. Effectors primarily responsible for such rejections include type 1 helper CD4+ cells, cytotoxic CD8+ cells and antibodies. Alternative mechanisms of rejection include the involvement of type 2 helper CD4+ cells, memory CD8+ cells, and cells that belong to the innate immune system, such as natural killer cells, eosinophils, and neutrophils. In addition, local inflammation associated with rejection is tightly regulated at the graft level by regulatory T cells and mast cells.
Implants
Patients suffering from affected or injured organs may be treated with organ transplantation. However, current methods of organ transplantation are faced with challenges due, in part to the need to suppress immune rejection of the transplanted organ. Most methods rely on the use of immunesuppressive drugs that are associated with unwanted side effects.
It is estimated that more than one million patients need to be treated surgically for skeletal afflictions every year due to bony defects created during tumor surgery or caused by trauma, congenital skeletal abnormalities, fracture, scoliosis, spinal arthrodesis, or joint and tooth replacement. Surgical treatments, however, are not always effective to address these problems because of inadequate local bone conditions and impaired bone healing. For example, complicated fractures may fail to heal, resulting in delayed unions (a bone fracture that is taking an exceptionally long amount of time to heal) or non-unions (absence of healing in a fracture). In addition, the treatment of bone tumors or congenital syndromes often requires the artificial creation of large bony defects, which need to be filled, demanding suitable and biocompatible substitutes for bone grafts.
Bone healing around implants involves the activation of a sequence of osteogenic, vascular, and immunological events that are similar to those occurring during bone healing. Various cell types, growth factors and cytokines are involved and interact throughout the stages of osteointegration, including inflammation, vascularization, bone formation, and ultimately bone remodeling.
Bone Grafts
Fresh autologous bone grafts for the treatment of an osseous defect or fracture in a patient are derived from bone marrow freshly harvested from the iliac crest (the thick curved upper border of the ilium, the most prominent bone on the pelvis) and combined with other materials including osteoconductive substrates. Complications associated with autologous harvest include donor site morbidity as high as 25%, infection, malformation, pain, and loss of function.
Bone Matrix with Mesenchymal Stem Cells
Attempts have been made to repair osseous defects by implanting a bone matrix comprising autologous or allogeneic mesenchymal stem cells (MSCs). MSCs are considered immunologically neutral, meaning that the mesenchymal stem cells from the donor need not be tissue-matched to the recipient, thus allowing MSCs to be used effectively in allogeneic grafts. In addition, culture-expanded allogeneic MSCs have been implanted either directly or combined with a matrix, such as a gelatin-based or collagen-based matrix, or a bone matrix, in order to support differentiation of the MSCs in vivo.
In other instances, MSCs have been combined with a bone matrix from which bone marrow has been removed in order to remove undesirable cells, and the matrix then seeded with culture-expanded MSCs. Such compositions then are cryopreserved under standard cryopreservation procedures for later use. However, this method is not ideal for several reasons. First, because the MSCs have been removed from the original stem cell niche and seeded onto a new bone matrix, the MSCs in such a composition are not well-attached to the bone matrix and become merely suspended in the cryopreservation solution. As a result, many active cells can be lost during the process of removing the cryopreservation solution before transplantation into a subject. Secondly, since the cells are not attached to the stem cell niche or lacunae to which they were originally attached and in which they were nurtured, the expandability and osteogenic potential of the cells may be affected negatively by the separation and seeding procedures.
Tissue-derived implant materials replicate the biological and mechanical function of naturally occurring extracellular matrix found in body tissues. Such tissue-derived matrices provide the necessary support on which cells can adhere to, migrate and expand and allow the influx and efflux of cells, such as stem cells and progenitor cells, and other factors, such as growth factors and cytokines, capable of inducing and supporting growth and tissue repair.
A new approach to prepare and transplant an allograft is presented herein in which biological contents of a matrix are preserved such that factors and biologically active cells with the potential to differentiate into adult tissue cells are attached in situ, and undesirable cells are removed. An alternative approach, in which biologically active cells with the potential to differentiate into adult tissue cells, growth-inductive and growth-conductive factors are added back to a tissue derived matrix also is presented. Such approaches would allow faster regeneration of tissue in transplanted individuals.